Control is Everything
by shedyourmask
Summary: Can a girl with multiple control issues finally get to Reid? What if shes sexually linked to Spensers swim team? And what if the new guy catches her eye? What will Aaron have to say? Lets just say this is going to be an interesting ride. Pun intended! FIN
1. Chapter 1

**Control is Everything**

**Summary:**** Can a girl, with multiple control issues, finally get to Reid? What if she is sexually linked to most of Spencer's swim team? What if her best friend (with benefits) just happens to be Aaron Abbot? Let's just say that this is going to be a very interesting ride. Pun included. R/OC, A/OC, K/P, C/S, T/?**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything except for Leigh and anyone attached to her. But oh do I wish that I own that locker room scene. drool**

**----------v----------**

Arrogance is the way to a woman's heart, well mine at least. I love guys that know who they are and what they want. Men who mostly take charge in the relationship, but in the bedroom understand that their girl is in control. Unfortunately, I've had my eye on this one boy, but he can't seem to give up some of the power. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Oh well, that's why a girl always has to have a back up boy.

Till next time,

xoxo

Leigh

**----------v----------**

"Leigh! Get your ass in gear! We have to get to English class!" my roommate, Kate, screamed. She is always yelling about something or another. Rolling my eyes, I pull on my sneakers and grab my bag.

"Why is it that you're always worried about missing class? We're never late, K. Settle down." I calmly spoke to her. Our class is about five minutes from our room, and we don't have to be there for another 15 minutes. I absolutely hate getting to class really early. It's awkward, and plus, I'm trying to avoid Reid Garwin.

The night before, he and I decided to hang out. Disaster! We went up to his room and watched some movies with Tyler Simms, and then naturally he wanted to get some action. And hey, I'm not going to deny myself, so we went back to my room. Kate has a boyfriend off-campus, so she spends a lot of time over at his apartment. So alone in a room, I knew from the moment we locked the door it was going to be an interesting experience.

-----v-----

_I turned to meet his eyes. Smiling slightly, I took off my shirt. Throwing it back at him I asked coyly, "Going to join me?" His smirk deepened, and came to meet me in the middle of the room._

_"Do you have any idea how sexy you are?" he asked me. I just chuckled. Pushing me lightly on the bed, he starts to take off his clothes. How sexy I am? He is absolutely delicious. After stripping naked, he crawled onto the bed, and pulled off my skirt. Then he did the hottest thing ever. He started playing with the strings on my underwear, pulling one side higher and the other side lower. Smirking at me through his hair, he gently kissed my hip bone._

_I was so excited. I've heard from plenty of girls about Reid's sexual prowess. I was finally going to experience this first hand. I reached my hand down to play with his hair, and the moment he followed my hand to my collarbone I knew I was going to be deeply disappointed. He took both of my hands and held them above my head, kissing up along my neck the entire time. When I went to take my hands away, he whispered huskily into my ear, "Nuh, uh. They stay there, princess. I am in charge."_

_NO! It was like time stopped. My head jerked up. "Excuse me?" He looked up confused. "Okay number one. I'm not your princess. That's the most chauvinistic thing I've ever heard. And number two. Who said you could control this situation? You obviously don't know who you're dealing with." He started to chuckle, somehow thinking that I was joking with him. "Stop laughing. I'm totally serious." After he shook his head, I gave up. I fixed my underwear, and grabbed my shirt from the ground. I turned back around and saw that he was lying with his head on his hand. I looked at him with an incredulous expression._

_He immediately squinted his eyes. "Are you freaking kidding me? You are kicking me out because of that? What the fuck?!" Okay, so he's mad. Whatever._

_"Maybe you should just go, huh?" And then I tilted my head towards the door. After one more glare, he got off the bed, shoved his boxers and pants on and then picked up his shirt._

_Right before he put on his shirt, he looked straight at me, and said, "Maybe to the next guy you bring in here, you won't be so fucking psycho." And then he took off._

-----v-----

"Alright class, get out your literature books." Our teacher told us. _Great, he's going to make us listen to somebody read all class. _Just as I thought that, I heard a slight cough to my left. Turning my head slightly, I saw Aaron Abbot trying to get my attention. I chuckled softly. He always wants to get laid. He's just lucky that he performs up to par. I noticed he raised his eyebrows, and wiggled them a bit. That meant he wants to hook up tonight. When I jerked my head down slightly, his smile got even bigger.

When class was over, he hurried over to my seat, and picked up my book bag. Smiling slightly, he put his arm around my shoulders. "Missed me, huh?" He asked. I dramatically rolled my eyes, but I added a smile to soften it. "I don't know, Aaron. You just know how to scratch this itch of mine." I said just to hear his chuckle. You do have to admit, he is pretty banging.

As he steered me out of the room, I heard a familiar voice say, "Damn, Leigh just likes to give it up to everyone in Spencer's, doesn't she?" I felt Aaron go a little stiff. "Just ignore him, Aaron." I whispered. Apparently Reid heard as well, because it didn't take that long for him to meet up with us. "So how are you this evening, Ms. Roberts? Have you been acting like a tease lately?"

Aaron went completely stiff by this time. "Tease? Sorry to tell you Garwin, but I know from experience that Leigh is anything but a tease. She likes to follow all the way through. Maybe she realized that you were a waste of time before things got too far. Which in that case, I applaud her. She would have been bored to tears." He is anything but an asshole to me, and I totally appreciate him. Aaron and I have been friends (with benefits) since the beginning of high school. He is pretty much the one guy at this place that I've been with more than five times. Loyalty is something that I expect from my friends, and Aaron has never let me down.

Tired of dealing with some of the Sons of Ipswich, I grabbed Aaron's hand off my shoulder, and pulled him along to my room. "Let's go have some fun." I said without looking at Reid's expression. I'm getting bored with him. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted, which was like 24 hours. This is why, like I said, you need a back up boy, and Aaron is absolutely perfect. He doesn't expect much, and he lets me have my way in the bedroom. Perfect.

----------v----------

"Reid Garwin? Seriously?" I started laughing obnoxiously. Here I was, naked in bed with Aaron, settling down from one of the most powerful orgasms of the month and he has to ruin the moment.

"I thought it would have been interesting." I responded. "You have no idea what the girls in my gym class say about him. But then while things were getting all heated, he goes and plays the whole manly card. 'I'm in control.' Bullshit! Don't you guys talk about chicks in the locker room? I mean, I've been with plenty of the swimmers, they must have said something."

"Guys like that don't admit to have a strong female in bed. They want everyone thinking that they conquered the world. But they know who the boss is, don't worry."

Wanting to make him squirm, I asked, "So what do _you_ tell the guys in the locker room? That you are the one conquering me and my body? That you control what happens?" He wasn't looking at my face when I asked that, so at first he was a little unnerved. When he saw that I was wearing a small smirk, he nudged my side with his elbow. "I tell them the truth. If they want to really know, I simply say that we fuck ourselves insane, and are left absolutely breathless. I wouldn't change a thing. Especially you on top," he starts saying, slipping closer towards me and at the same time pulling my body towards him, "Filling yourself with my man meat." He ends his sentence by blowing a raspberry on my neck.

"Asshole!" I laugh, and drag myself on top of him, just like he said when he started out. I straddled his hips, and that made him pay attention fast.

Just as things were getting a lot more intense, the door opens. It was a priceless experience. Here I am, on top of Aaron, naked as a new born, with his hands on my hips, and him looking past me to the door. Turning slightly, with my arm covering my breasts, I see Kate and her boyfriend. Just great. Oh and in case I forgot to tell you, her boyfriend just happens to be apart of the Sons of Ipswich. Trying to make the situation a little bit better, I sighed and gave a big smile. "Hey Kate, Pogue. How are you today?"

They both started to chuckle a bit. We've been in this position before, so instead of being self-conscious I slip out from under the covers and retrieved Aaron's shirt. From the corner of my eye I saw Pogue turn around. Good boy. I threw Aaron's boxers at his head, and he caught them in mid-air. Turning around, I asked Kate, "So do we have any plans for tonight?" I saw her nod before she responded, "Yeah, we're going to the bon fire remember? I have to introduce the new girl to everyone." Ah, I forgot about the new girl. I turned to Aaron with the "are-you-going-with" look on my face, and he shook his head. "Can't, Kira asked me to go along with her." I quickly stuck my tongue out.

There couldn't be a girl that I hated more than Kira. "Have fun with that. Make sure you use protection, okay? I'm not touching that if it touches her too. You know my feelings on that." He had started putting on his pants when I said that. I walked over after he buckled his belt, and kissed my nose. "No protection, no Leigh. I know the rules." He started for the door before he said this, "Hopefully I'll you there, and don't forget to return my shirt. You steal enough of them as it is." I just smiled.

Turning back around, I noticed that Kate and Pogue took a sit on her bed. My smile got even bigger after I saw Pogue's red cheeks. "Aww, Pogue, you should be used to seeing me this way. Just think of me as like a naked statue from Rome. Beautiful, untouchable, totally safe. Kate trusts you, so settle down a bit." Kate and I share a glance. "Well, I'm going to go take a shower, Kate are we taking Sarah with us?"

"No, she's going to drive us down there."  
"Okay, sounds good. See you later Pogue!" I exclaimed while walking out with my towel. He usually always arrives with the other Sons, so Kate meets up with him at the place.

The entire time I was taking a shower, all I could think of was what Reid had said. Tease. How was I a tease? I was clearly going to have sex with him. He was going to score, yet when I rejected him because he has a horrible attitude about it, I was automatically a tease. Yeah, well, sucks for him. The poor boy. He doesn't understand what he missing. Oh well.

----------v----------

A.N.: So this is my first Covenant fan fiction, let me know what you think!! Give me some ideas if you want. I'll see if I can fit them into the story. Let me know who you want Leigh with. With this story, I'm going to try to please the readers as much as I can. I'm really leaning towards Reid, and some very Aaron friendly fun. Thank you so much for reading, and I'm looking forward to the reviews.

---v---

_Preview:_

"_Why is she acting like that, Aaron? Is she looking to get smacked in the face?"_

"_What makes you think I care? He lost his chance, he didn't understand the rules." "He doesn't know the rules, Leigh." "Pogue." "Just give him another chance. I'll explain things to him."_

"_Oh my God, Pogue, what happened to your face?" "He didn't like that I've seen you naked before." "Well, his hand is going to hurt after punching all of the guys that have seen her naked."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Control is Everything**

**Summary:**** Can a girl, with multiple control issues, finally get to Reid? What if she is sexually linked to most of Spenser's swim team? What if her best friend (with benefits) just happens to be Aaron Abbot? Let's just say that this is going to be a very interesting ride. Pun included. R/OC, A/OC, Ch/OC, K/P, C/S, T/?**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything except for Leigh and anyone attached to her. But oh do I wish that I own that locker room scene. drool**

**----------v----------**

I'm not a very difficult person. I know what I want. I get what I want. And I throw away what I do not want. Ever since the beginning of high school, I've made rules for those to follow. I expect them to abide by those rules, and if they couldn't, one clean cut. Except, with Garwin, it's like the scissors don't seem to work. It's messy, and complicated, and I can't stop thinking of him. I don't understand why I can't stop thinking about him. Maybe it's his eyes? The way they looked slightly hurt. Oh well, all I can do is distract myself with someone else. I just can't believe that the Sons of Ipswich have invaded my life once again. I thought it was finally over.

Till next time,

xoxo

Leigh

**----------v----------**

The music was blasting when we arrived. While I climbed out of Sarah's car, I looked around, seeing who was here. I caught a glimpse of Sarah in the corner of my eye. She is such a sweetheart, and I never say that word. But it totally relates to her. She gets along with Kate so well, and I actually found myself laughing at her jokes.

I made sure that she and Kate were following me when I started to go through the woods. I love bon fires. The deep shadows, the heat, the sweaty bodies dancing on the floor, and of course, the alcohol. People don't have any expectations for me in crowds. They are all too busy with their next lay, or their conversations, or even their dance moves. I can be who I want, and not have to worry about slipping up.

After walking around checking out who was here, we decided to pick a spot and just chill.

"So give me the scoop. Who's here?" Sarah asked with a smile.

"Okay," Kate started, turning Sarah over to one side. " The first thing you have to know is that Aaron Abbot is a prick."

"Hey! Not to me he isn't. In fact I happen to like his pri--" I muffled behind Kate's hand. After I pretended to bite her hand, she took it away.

"Leigh only says that because she sleeps with him on a daily basis." Kate, explained.

"It's a very healthy relationship if I do say so myself. But Kate is right, he treats girls, who aren't me, like dirt."

"Okay…Who's that?" Sarah questioned, pointing to some guy I didn't know.

"The new guy."

"He's looking over here." Sarah told us, and he was. And he is freaking hot. Damn. I'll put him on my to-do list.

"Don't know much about him," Kate said, "but I intend to find out."

"He's cute." said Sarah.

"Cute? He's hot. Girls are going to go crazy over him. We especially love fresh meat. And good looking ones at that." I said to her. As I turned to look at him more fully, I saw Aaron say something to Kira and point to Sarah. Ugh. Sometimes he is just too much of a hornball. My thoughts were interrupted by a, "Yo, Caleb!".

"Just great." I muttered. Sarah looked confused, and Kate just rolled her eyes and said, "They're here." Sighing deeply, I responded, "That's my cue to leave. See you guys later. Have fun, Sarah!" And walked over to Aaron after I saw that Kira had actually left him alone.

"Hey sexy." Aaron said to me and chuckled with I elbowed him in the side. I saw him looking at something in the crowd, and followed his gaze. I found myself saying, "Just great." one more time, and decided to make my way through the dancing teenagers.

Kira always seems to make a scene everywhere she goes. And when I got closer to the little group, I knew right away that this wasn't going to end that well. "Why is she acting like that, Aaron? Is she looking to get smacked in the face?" I question him. Feeling a body behind me, I knew that he had seen the whole thing. All he did was give a mumble. Perfect. This definitely wasn't going to end well. That means he is concentrating way too hard on the situation. AKA Going to save the day, well at least Kira's day. I hate her.

"Tell me, how does one go about getting into Spenser from public?" She is such a bitch. Kira always tries to scare away anyone who has the potential of being with Caleb.

"Why don't you give it a rest, Kira?" Uh oh.

I heard Aaron shift behind me, and gently pushed me to the side. Here it comes. "Why don't you give it a rest?" He needs to stop while he's ahead.

"I don't want any trouble, Aaron." Cool, calm and collected Caleb. He's such a good guy.

"I'm sure you don't." Aaron had to retort. And of course his little lackey that followed him had to say, "You posers make me wanna puke." He is such a douche bag.

Finally Reid decides to join the discussion, and add his two cents. "Is that right?" It sucks that he looks so great tonight. It also sucks that he hasn't looked at me once.

"I think you owe Kira an apology." Why is Aaron sticking up for Kira? She's a waste of oxygen.

Caleb, being the gentleman that he is, chuckles and says, "Actually, I think Kira owes Sarah the apology."

I hate guys that think they're tough. Someone gets pushed, then that person gets pushed back, and it turns into some huge brawl. Right then Aaron shoved both hands into Caleb's chest, and I was suddenly excited for a hot-guy-on-hot-guy throw down. But boy was I surprised when the hot New Guy comes in and settles the fight.

"You were being kinda bitchy." New Guy said. I couldn't help it. I just started laughing. I almost missed Reid's eyes change colors, and suddenly the lackey started puking on Aaron's back. Ew! Thankfully I moved out of the way. Oh yeah, don't worry. I know all about the Sons having powers. I've been around for way too long to not know about them. Their families and my family, have know each other forever. No, I don't have powers or anything. I wish I did, but I don't. That doesn't mean that I don't know about the Book of Damnation, however. I have plenty of secrets that most can't even begin to imagine about. Knowledge that most would kill for.

My thoughts were interrupted when some kid over a microphone said that the cops were on their way.

Chaos. Oh, how I love it. Teens were scattering everywhere. I love the adrenaline rush that fear gives a person. Not knowing what the fates have in store for you.

"Need a ride?" Caleb has to stop being so sweet. It's not healthy. Yeah that was sarcasm.

Kate just responded that Sarah drove us.

Just then we heard the hot New Guy ask for a lift. I turned to him and said, "No problem." And gave him a grin.

"Nice going back there. Caleb."

"Chase." Ooo. New Guy has a name. Chase is definitely going on my to-do list. "Thought that guy and I were going to go at it."

"His friend's puking sure came at an opportune time." Caleb responded.

"Didn't it though." Reid commented. I just started singing, Alanis Morissette's song "Ironic", except for I replaced 'ironic' with 'a coincidence'. "Isn't it a coincidence? Don't you think? A little too coincidental? Yeah I really do think." He just gave me a weird look. Meanwhile Pogue looked back and gave me a glare. Just looked at him with an innocent expression. 'What?' I mouthed back, and continued on my way to Sarah's car.

Unfortunately, when we hopped into said car, it wouldn't start. And yes, I do admit that I felt a twinge of jealousy when Garwin said that he would fix it. That feeling didn't compare at all to the anger I felt when he actually Used to fix it. He knows what happens, and he doesn't care. Another reason why I wouldn't want to be with him. He's senseless. I can't be with idiotic men. I yet again tried to ignore him, and just put all of my energy into talking to Chase next to me. Aaron was an ass tonight. But that doesn't mean that I have to go home empty handed.

When we arrived back to the school, we went to go drop Sarah off at her dorm. Chase was nice enough to escort us back to our dorm room. "Well, this is us."

I saw Chase's eyes drop down to Kate's shoulder. " Just a sec." With that he pulled off a spider.

"Ew! Oh my god. I hate those things. And they're all over the place here." Poor Kate. She has a huge fear of spiders.

"It just a little spider, Kate. It's not going to hurt you." I didn't have a problem with spiders. There were worse things in life to fear. In the corner of my eye, I saw Chase give me a huge grin.

She shot a playful glare my way, and then turned to Chase and asked him if he wanted to go into town with us tomorrow.

"Sure, I'm in 311. Call me." He gave Kate a smile, and then winked at me. Sigh. I want in his pants so badly.

----------v----------

It's never uncommon to see Pogue waiting in our dorm room. We made him key, so instead of waiting outside, he could just come in. Not like a lock could stop him. I dropped my purse and jacket onto my desk chair. "Hey, I thought you had to get your bike fixed?" I asked while pulling my hair into a ponytail.

"Yeah, it took faster than I thought. Do you know when Kate is going to get back? I thought we could go to Nicky's earlier." Pogue is so not alright with her hanging with Chase. I can tell. You see he and I have had some history. Kate knows all about it, and is totally fine with Pogue still being friendly with me. She knows that I'm not going to ruin their relationship.

"Um, the movie isn't getting out till later, but you don't have anything to worry about, P. Chase is a good guy. Plus, Kate is totally in love with you, who wouldn't be?" He just gave me a soft smile.

Heaving a big sigh while laying back, Pogue started to stare into the ceiling. He's probably counting the tiles. Then while I thought his mind was out in outer space, and goes and says, "Reid is a good guy too, Leigh."

That shocked the shit out of me. "What are you talking about? Why'd you bring _that_ up?"

"Because you care."

"What makes you think I care? He lost his chance, he didn't understand the rules." I said forcefully.

He heaved another sigh, and combed his fingers through his hair. "He doesn't know the rules, Leigh."

I just stared at him. What? I had explained to Pogue that I wanted to check out Reid. He knows that if I come to him about guys, he's the one to explain the rules to said guy. "Pogue…" I was speechless.

"Just give him another chance. I'll explain things to him." We just sat there in silence. I can't believe this is happening. I almost never give anyone a second chance. The only people that have gotten second chances were Aaron, and the boy laying on the bed opposite of me.

"Are you going to feel uncomfortable?" I whispered. I still care greatly for Pogue. He and I had gotten together our sophomore year. He was the first guy that I had ever 'fallen for'. He was the one that sat with his arms around me as I cried. He was the first one to ever hear my secrets. And in return he told me of his greatest secret, his Power. We broke up a few months before he got together with Kate but we have one of the strongest bonds, and I know for a fact that I will always be able to trust him. That's why when he tells me to give Reid another chance, I find myself actually thinking about it. But I never want to go after a guy that will make Pogue uneasy.

He just turned his head, and looked at me for a little while. "I want you happy, Leighton." I softly closed my eyes. He's the only one that is allowed to call me by my full name. As I opened my eyes back up, I whisper, "One, Four, Three." And go over and give him a hug. Holding me tightly he repeated, "One. Four. Three." It was our thing. I. Love. You. He really is one my favorite people.

----------v----------

I don't usually go to Nicky's that often. So when I declined Pogue's offer to take me there, he understood. There was a time when I went every weekend. I would try and get older guys to buy me drinks. And I always succeeded. Until one weekend. One horrible weekend.

Sighing, I shook my head. I hate thinking about it, so I always try and distract myself. I texted Aaron to come over tonight. I needed to be with someone. Anyone.

----------v----------

I was dozing off on Aaron's naked chest when I heard the door open. I looked up and saw Kate and Pogue come in. With a sleepy smile, I greeted them. "Hey you guys. Anything else interesting happen after he left." I asked, with a nod towards Aaron. When Pogue stepped into the light coming off of the desk lamp, I gasped. "Oh my God, Pogue, what happened to your face?" His eye was all swollen and purple.

"_He_ didn't like that I've seen you naked before." What? Reid did this?

I felt my human pillow start laughing. "Well, his hand is going to hurt after punching all of the guys that _have_ seen her naked." I quickly slapped his chest. I looked over to Kate and saw her rolling her eyes. Okay, so she's not pissed off. That's a good thing. I wouldn't want her being upset because… Wait. What?

"Why were you talking about me being naked??" I squinted my eyes. This should be really good.

Combing both hands through his hair this time, he started to ramble. "I tried telling him about the rules. And then he wanted to know why I knew so much about them. So I explained to him why, and then he finally figured out that we've been together, and then got pissed because I never told him. And then Caleb tried to fix it by saying that it shouldn't matter that much, and that we're totally platonic. And one thing led to another, and eventually Tyler and Caleb told them that seeing you naked shouldn't matter. I don't know. It was just a huge clusterfuck, and Reid has a short fuse. So, you should maybe talk to him or something, because he doesn't want to hear another word from me." Aww. Now I feel bad for him. It's not his fault that I live my life like I do.

Laying back down, I started to think about what I should do. I looked back over to Kate, and lifted an eyebrow. "Why do I have to like the melodramatic ones?"

She just started to laugh. "You like dating a masculine form of yourself."

It took me a while, but when I finally understood what she said. "Hey!" and then I threw a pillow at her.

----------v----------

A.N.: Okay so this chapter is a lot longer then I thought it was going to be… YAY! Thank you so much for the reviews you guys… please keep them coming. I want to know what you guys want to read. Review. Review. Review.

Roxietheroxie: Thanks so much for reviewing!! FIRST REVIEWER!!!

Gizmossidekick: I tried to kind of satisfy your Leigh/Pogue shipper, by letting them have some history. I'll definitely keep referring to them in later chapters so don't worry. Plus, if Reid ever screws up, Pogue is a very sexy guy… wink wink.

-----v-----

_Previews:_

"_You don't know me, okay? You don't know what I've been through, what I've seen, what I've done, so don't stand there and think you can judge me, because you can't. Judge yourself."_

"_Chase is a good guy, and if I want to hang out with him, I can. You have no say in my life anymore Pogue. Why don't you go and preach to Kate?"_

"_We shouldn't be doing this." "Why not? It feels so good, doesn't it? To do something wrong, and not get judged for it."_

"_Wait, you have powers too?" "Does that excite you?" "Show me everything you can do."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Control is Everything**

**Summary:**** Can a girl, with multiple control issues, finally get to Reid? What if she is sexually linked to most of Spenser's swim team? What if her best friend (with benefits) just happens to be Aaron Abbot? Let's just say that this is going to be a very interesting ride. Pun included. R/OC, A/OC, Ch/OC, K/P, C/S, T/?**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything except for Leigh and anyone attached to her. But oh do I wish that I own that locker room scene. drool**

**----------v----------**

For most of my life, I have been judged. My parents were wealthy; Mom had an unnecessary boob job, Dad had all of his hair, after transplants. It was expected that their daughter be as good looking as they were. When I went through my awkward tween stage I thought my world ended. I couldn't afford to be ugly. But when I started to grow into my body, and my parents were finally semi-accepting, I knew that life was always going to get harder. After the Man came into my life, I decided that I wasn't going to be a victim anymore. I was going to stand up to my parents. I was going to be fearless. I am in control. I am in control. But why is it, whenever I think about talking to Reid, my heart clenches up, my breath leaves me, my hands shake. He has no power over me. He just some random boy that I thought was attractive, but now it's as if he drawls me in, and I'm helpless. I just need to go and say something to him. Just one short conversation, one fling in the bedroom, and then I can get him out of my mind. I have other things to think about.

Till next time,

xoxo

Leigh

**----------v----------**

Dark wood. Mahogany? Cherry? Not oak. Hmm. Wait. What am I doing? I shook my head in disgust. Here I am, waiting, hesitating, and trying to talk myself out of having a conversation with Reid. The door of his dorm room is the only thing that separates us, and I don't know why I can't just knock. Okay. Get some balls here, Leigh.

Knock. Knock.

Silence.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

What the hell? Pogue said he was going to be in his room now. Okay, one more time and then I'm leaving.

Knock. Knock. "Ow!" Oops. I just looked at Reid, while he rubbed his nose. Oh my God, do not laugh. Do Not Laugh. Even though I continued to repeat that mantra, I couldn't help the few chuckles that escaped.

"I'm so sorry!" I said giggling, after seeing his flat eyes. I quickly sobered up and said, "I, um came here to talk to you. If you're not busy that is." I added quickly.

He stared at me for a little bit, and then turned his head to side, motioning me to come inside. Slipping past him, I couldn't help but smell his cologne. This boy tears me apart. It's like one look and I want to devour him whole. Sighing very softly, I turn and watch him close the door. I need a different imagination, because this one is too vivid.

"So, um, how were classes today?" He just stares at me for a minute. I thought he wasn't going to answer, but then right at the end he says, "They were okay. Mr. Henderson gave us all a pop quiz that kicked my ass. But other than that, they were okay." Okay. Good. Progress.

I walked slowly over to his desk. When I started fingering his pens and pencils, I guess he had enough. "What are you doing here, Leigh?" I felt my back stiffen as it felt his gaze.

Biting my lip, I took my time answering. "I'm not a whore." That definitely got his attention. "I was with Pogue for about 4 months before sleeping with him, and then our relationship only lasted about a couple months after that. I didn't want him telling anybody, because at that time I didn't believe in relationships. He did, and when he found Kate, I was more than happy for them."

He went to open his mouth but I cut him off. Why stop now? "Aaron and I have been doing whatever we've been doing for a long time. And sometimes the other Sons come into my room at inopportune moments. It doesn't mean that I've slept with them. In fact, I don't have sex with everyone, because like you, they didn't understand the rules. I expect everyone to follow them, Reid, and I take no exceptions, even you." I wondered how he was going to react after I said all that. Maybe he'll be understanding. As I looked into his eyes, I knew the exact opposite was going to happen.

"Ah, yes. The infamous rules. Do you wanna know what I think about those freaking rules? It's all a joke. It's all about some hurt little girl that decides to put up a fake ass front so that she doesn't get stepped on again. What, did Daddy not give you the dollhouse you wanted, so now you want grab every guy by the balls? I have no problem letting a girl be on top, baby, but I am not going to let you think that you can continue this fake power trip. It's all bullshit. You use that as a crutch while you go and whore around the fucking school." He just stands there after his rant, nostrils flaring, chest heaving, and I was torn between punching him and shoving him on the bed. Unfortunately my pride had taken a huge hit, and I am not one to just let him walk all over me like that.

"You don't know me, okay?" I started off, furious. "You don't know what I've been through, what I've seen, what I've done, so don't stand there and think you can judge me, because you can't. Judge yourself." Who the fuck does this kid think he is? I come here trying to settle things between us, and hopefully spark something new, and he shoves that shit down my throat.

"Newsflash, asshole, the whole reason why I made up the rules was so I didn't get fucked over by another egotistical bastard, who thinks that having fun is taking a fourteen year olds virginity." When I saw the shock in his eyes, something within me told me to stop, but I just couldn't. "Yeah, exactly. Unlike you, I am NOT fake. I don't hide behind some arrogant façade, hoping that girls will fall in love with me by one brush of the hand. I am not constantly jealous of one of my so called 'brothers' simply because he was born before me." His head jerked up higher. Yeah, that's right. "I came here to clear the air, because for some reason I thought that you deserved another chance, because Pogue thought you deserved another chance. But this was all a waste of my fucking time. Have a great night, because now I'm going to go whore around." With that I stormed out of his room.

That was a huge fucking mistake. Huge mistake. I was still thinking about what had happened when I knocked into a hard body. Looking up, I saw that it was the hot new guy, Chase. His grin turned right into a frown when he saw my expression.

"Hey, what happened, Leigh?" He asked with concern in his eyes. I just shook my head, and my face started to bunch up. Shit! I don't want to cry with the new guy in front of me. What a bad impression. As soon as I started to tear up, he took me right into his arms.

"Hey, shh. Shh. It'll be okay. Why don't we get out of here, okay? Let's go take a walk, or a drive or something, huh?" I felt him wipe away one of my tears. Sniffing, I nodded at his question. God, this guy is so nice.

As he kept his left arm around my shoulders, we began walking down the hallway. And of course, who comes up the stairs? Pogue. Just great. I gave him a tight smile as we begin to pass each other, but I was stopped when he put his hand on my empty shoulder. Looking up to Chase, I asked him to meet me at my car. After he left I turned to talk to Pogue for a little bit.

"So what happened?" I just glared at him. "What?"

"Next time you tell me to give someone another chance, why don't you make sure that they want to even fucking talk to me. Okay?" Seeing the shocked expression in his eyes, I guessed that he didn't know that Garwin was going to act like an asshole.

"So what? Reid doesn't want to hang out, and then like every girl in this school, you flock right to Chase?" he questioned. Excuse me? Where did that come from?

"Chase is a good guy, and if I want to hang out with him, I will. You have no say in my life anymore, Pogue. Why don't you go and preach to Kate?" I could tell that I struck a nerve with him, but at that moment, I could care less. I was tired of people either telling me what to do, or telling me who I am. Just leave me alone. "Now I'm going to go and hang out with Chase and have a good time. I'll talk to you later okay?" With that, I went downstairs to meet up with the hot new guy. I hope I get out of this funk.

---------v----------

This boy is so incredible. I mean he is so funny, and sweet, and I don't remember ever having such a great time. We had driven all across town, looking at the sites, and then ate at a really nice café. It was like a cute pseudo-date. Eventually we made our way down to this one river in town. Just the two of us, in my car, by an almost abandoned river. Mmm-hmm.

We were just sitting in silence, until he suddenly had an idea of going for a walk down by the river. Me being one to never say no to an adventure, I agreed happily. The closer we went into the woods, the more I understood that it wasn't all that innocent. And I wasn't minding one bit.

He held out his hand to help me climb over a log, and never took it back. His grasp was strong and masculine, but at the same time gentle. This was such a cute freaking moment. I feel like a teenager. When I voiced my thoughts he said, "You are a teenager. You just never had time to actually be one. I've noticed that kids in this town are forced to grow up way too fast." Ain't that the truth?

"Such wisdom from a seventeen year old." I said smirking. With a returned smirk, he corrected, "Eighteen actually. Older than you, I bet." I just grinned.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a beautiful hawk in the trees. Pulling Chase along, I went to go look closer. "Look at how gorgeous that is." I told him. When I looked back at his face, I saw that totally focused on me. When he said the stereotypical, "I know." and didn't move his gaze, I was intrigued. Usually that doesn't work for me. But Chase is something special, I tell you.

Drawing him in by his fingers, I knew that our first kiss would be magical. As his lips grazed mine, something in me snapped. I couldn't control myself. I lifted my hands up to his hair, and brought his head closer to me. It was as if we were one person, totally wrapped in each others embrace. The tips of this fingers dug into my hips, and for the first time I wanted it to be harder, rougher. It was if he read my mind, because just at that moment, he raised his hand, grabbed a piece of my hair, pulled it back, and started sucking on my neck. I knew I was going to have a hickey tomorrow, but at that moment it didn't matter at all. I never let a guy get rough with me, but with Chase I can't help but feel safe.

As time progressed, so did our stance. We found ourselves on a log, Chase sitting down, with me straddling his hips. Finally realizing where we were, I broke our kiss. "We shouldn't be doing this. Here."

Continuing our kiss on my collarbone, he said huskily, "Why not? It feels so good, doesn't it?" Then looking straight into my eyes, he said, "To do something wrong and not get judged for it." He stopped kissing me, letting me decided what I wanted to do.

For a couple of minutes, all you heard were us trying to catch our breathes, wind blowing, and birds chirping. I want to be with Chase. It should be almost like a sign right? That I'm so comfortable with him being rough. That I'm totally fine with almost having sex in a public area. What am I waiting for? Reid doesn't want me. Pogue just wants to baby me. Caleb just wants me for what I know. And Tyler is off in his own world. Making up my mind, I start to unzip my pants.Giving me the biggest grin, Chase starts to unzip his pants along with me. We situated the pants on the ground, so that way I wouldn't get totally dirty.

Pushing him slightly to the ground, I raise myself on top of him. Almost at the time that he enters me, he stops me with a hand. I looked up confused. He quickly rolled us over so that he was on top. He paused briefly to see if that was okay, and then entered me gently. It was if he knew what happened to me, and is trying to help fix me. And boy do I love him fixing me. I lift my legs up higher to cross over his back and to coax him to going faster.

This was the first time that I have ever had sex with someone and actually maintained eye contact for almost the entire time. Just as we were about to both climax, I felt a stir in the air, almost like when I'm around the Sons. Peering through my eyelashes, I noticed that Chase had his eyes closed as well. Hmm, someone is enjoying their time out here. Just when I thought everything was normal, and that we were both going to finish at the same time, I saw a brief glimpse behind his eyelids. Black. Black? I gasped. He opened them all the way and when I saw his entire eyeball, I knew I was right.

"Wait, you have Powers too?" I questioned breathlessly. At first he was startled, but when he saw my expression, he gave me the most seductive look.

"Does that excite you?" He thrusted harder. I let out a moan. Oh my God. This was so good. Pogue had never Used during sex, so this was the first time experiencing the Power.

"Show me everything you can do." With that he started to lift us up in the air. Oh my God. He was even further into me. It was like every nerve was on end, and it didn't want to stop. Finally, after five minutes of speed of light thrusting we both came. Gently falling to the ground, like a feather, I knew that that was the best sex I had ever had. "You are definitely a master." I told him while we were holding each other.

Feeling his hand rub up and down on my hip, I knew that this was not going to be the last time. And I was totally okay with that. He was a gentle lover, but had been in control the entire time. That never happens. Ever.

----------v----------

I knew we had to be quiet coming into the dorms. We were really supposed to be out that late, but as long as we didn't make a lot of noise coming in, they didn't care. Figuring that Kate was in our room, we went up to Chase's dorm room instead. He got lucky and didn't have a roommate this year.

Just as we were about to enter his room, someone came out of the showers. Glancing behind us, we saw that it was, of course, Reid. I turned back around. I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to see him. He was dead to me. Whispering, "Come on." We went into his room, and proceeded to take off our clothes. Standing there naked in front of Chase was a very humbling time, because his body is absolutely beautiful and deserves to be worshiped. This was exactly what I did.

----------v----------

A.N.: You guys are so freaking awesome! You have no idea how happy I am with the reviews and story alerts. Also, if you haven't read the ones before, I want you guys to tell him what you want, and I'll try my damndest to make it happen. Review. Review. Review.

Gizmossidekick: Thanks for reviewing again!!!

BlackCaleb: Thank you so much!!! Hopefully you like what I've done with this chapter.

Peril of Hope: Thanks!!! Is this soon enough?? Hahaha

Evilangel3326: Aww! Thank you so much! Best story ever? That's the best compliment ever!!

-----v-----

_Previews:_

"_You follow him around like some little lost puppy, Leigh. It's not healthy." "I don't follow him around. I care about him. There is a huge difference."_

"_Stop it. Stop being jealous. You know that's not how we work, Aaron." "But he's not a good guy, Leigh." "That's funny, because people say the same thing about you."_

"_Chase? Baby, we need to talk." "What is it?" "I need to tell you something. Something about my, our families. Something that most of the Sons don't know about yet."_

"_How do you know all of that? How could you know all of that?" "It's just who we are. That's _our_ special ability." _


	4. Chapter 4

**Control is Everything**

**Summary:**** Can a girl, with multiple control issues, finally get to Reid? What if she is sexually linked to most of Spenser's swim team? What if her best friend (with benefits) just happens to be Aaron Abbot? Let's just say that this is going to be a very interesting ride. Pun included. R/OC, A/OC, Ch/OC, K/P, C/S, T/?**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything except for Leigh and anyone attached to her. But oh do I wish that I own that locker room scene. drool**

**----------v----------**

Expectations. It's the worst thing in the world to actually expect something out of a person, because you know that they will somehow let you down. I mean, look at my situation. I thought Reid was a genuinely good guy. That was before he called me a spoiled princess, oh and a whore, don't forget that. Then there's Pogue. Never would I have ever thought that he could be that hypocritical. I realized at a young age, that once you start depending on people, the worse you feel, and the more out of control you start to become. I never want to invest everything that I have in one particular person, but if I believe in that person, is that the same thing? If I stand beside them, defending them, am I, in some strange way, taking something from myself? Gah! I fucking hate this shit. I want it to go back to the time when I could sleep with whoever I want, and I can talk to whoever I want, and I can just be myself with a person of my choosing. This is all turning into some huge ass deal. At least with Chase, I can pretend that everything is okay, and I can actually sincerely smile. He treats me like a teenage girl. He doesn't talk to me as if I'm a brainless child, nor does he constantly try to get into my pants like I'm an over-the-hill prostitute. I'm simply Leigh to him, and he thinks I'm beautiful. I love feeling beautiful.

Till next time,

xoxo

Leigh

**----------v----------**

My life was starting to actually come together. For once, I feel comfortable in my own skin, and that has never happened. Usually I just put up a front and that would be that. But with Chase, it's like he can see into me, and know me even better than I actually know myself. I can just be lying in bed with him, clothes fully intact, and love every minute of it. He's a very special man, literally.

After having sex for the third time that night, and Using every single time, he told me his story, and about his family. He said that they were ostracized and that Chase never grew up knowing the other Sons. In fact, he just found out about them not too long ago. He told me that he just wants to know his 'brothers' and find out all about his powers. While I was walking back to my dorm, all I could think about was how could they not want to know this amazing person.

My thoughts were interrupted by the door of my dorm room being opened. Visitors. Great. I have been trying to ignore the Sons as much as I could. It takes too much energy to make up lies, or to pretend that I am fine with the things that have happened. I've found out, that if you just forget, then it's easier to have a good time elsewhere. Looking up from the doodles I was drawing in my notebook, I noticed that Pogue and Kate had come in. Giving them a slight smile, I went back to the eyebrows I was drawing on a cucumber. Hmm. Maybe I'll make him a police officer. As I was debating what colors his uniform should be, I saw out of the corner of my eye that Kate nodded to Pogue. Awesome. Someone wants to have a conversation that I am desperately trying to avoid. Cocking my head to the side a bit, I heard Kate whisper, "Just talk to her." I finally had enough of the awkward silence.

"Talk to me about what?" I questioned without glancing from my notebook. Might as well get this over with, if we're going to have this conversation. A couple of seconds went by, when I finally heard Pogue sit down on Kate's desk chair.

"Your whole situation with the new guy." Like he doesn't know his name. Sure.

"You mean Chase." I told him, sternly.

"Yeah. Listen, a couple of us don't think that he's that good for you. He just seems off you know?"

"No, I don't know. Please explain."

"It just doesn't seem like a good type of situation you have going on. You know what I'm getting at, don't you?"

I'm getting so tired of these games. "Apparently not. Just tell me what you really want to say, because obviously I'm not understanding a word that's coming out of your mouth."

"You follow him around like some lost little puppy, Leigh. It's not healthy." Excuse me? 'Lost little puppy?' I saw Kate glance over to Pogue quickly. Apparently, that wasn't what he planned on saying.

"Okay, wait up." I throw my hand up, as if that's going to stop the bullshit from spewing out. "I don't follow him around, I care about him. There is a huge difference. And where do you come in, telling me who I should be with? You never had before. So now that I finally find someone that likes me for who I am, you are just going to try and tarnish it, by saying that what I have with him is not healthy? Having sex with some guy that just wants to put another notch on his bedpost, that's unhealthy, but being with someone that actually likes me, I find that pretty damn good for me, don't you?" I waited a bit, for that to all sink in. Getting fed up with all of this high school drama, I stood and grabbed my bag off of the desk. "Now, please excuse me, I'm going to go follow my new master like a doggy so I can get my afternoon biscuit." With that I just walked out of my room.

----------v----------

Unfortunately, my day didn't get any better. I didn't have any classes with Chase until my last one in Chemistry, but for some reason he wasn't there. But guess who was there to fill his seat right next to me.

"Psst. Hey what does 'K' stand for. Leigh! Psst!"

He is so freaking annoying out of bed. "Potassium." And then I continued onto the next section of the work sheet. I just want to go and lay back down; Not deal with Aaron's whiney mood. He wasn't that happy to realize that I won't sleep with him because of Chase. Hey, it's not my fault that I believe cheating is wrong, and that I won't have any part in it. Blame it on my conscience. Anyway, he just won't let go of it, so I'm forced to sit next to a pouty mess. Ugh.

As soon as the bell rang, I flew out of my seat and into the hallway. Lately, I've been horribly tired, and have been taking naps between some of my classes. I felt my eyes droop as I walked to my dorm. Only a few more minutes and I can finally pass out. Only inches away from my door, I heard Mr. McPout calling after me. Wonderful. This boy can't take a hint.

"Yes, my dear?" What could he want now?

"Um…" What is this? He's nervous? I looked at him like he was crazy. Sighing deeply, he ran both hands through his hair and kept them there. This is going to be very interesting. "So, um, you really like that guy, right?" He asked with an almost vulnerable gaze in his eyes.

I laughed dryly. "Yeah, I do. Why is it that my relationship with Chase is the big conversation of the week? Huh? I just have to know. Please, can you explain this to me?" I asked him as I leaned on my doorframe. There was no way that we were going to talk in my room, and I didn't want to semi-cheat on Chase. Even though I don't know if we really were together, I still didn't want to do anything to make him upset with me.  
"Relationship? What are you, like, together or something?" Um, mind reader much?? "Huh, so this guy walks in and in the next five minutes you're ready to give up everything you've put your mind to, everything you've become. Does _he_ have any rules, Leigh? Hmm?" I guess he saw my guilty expression because he went all tense, and his eyes squinted. "Are you serious?!? We've had our thing for years Leigh, and that punk sleeps with you a couple of times, and poof, no rules?"

Staring at the ground, I whispered, "Don't do that, Aaron."

"But Leigh…"

"Stop."

"He.."

"Stop it. Stop being jealous. Stop being err… stop being whatever you are. You know that's not how we work, Aaron. We don't have those meaningless feelings. They get in the way, you know that." I pleaded to him.

"But he's not a good guy, Leigh." He pleaded back.

I stood there for a little bit, and then softly replied, "That's funny, because people say the same thing about you." I could tell that it hit him a little harder than I thought, and with a shake of the head, he started to walk away.

Stopping for a brief moment, he gently said, "I'll be here when you need me Leigh, because I know that he is going to treat you like crap. Just remember who always picks up the pieces." And then he continued on his way.

This day can seriously blow me.

----------v----------

A.N.: OMG! I'm so sorry you guys. This chapter seriously sucked for me. I've had it up on my computer forever, thinking that I would get to it, and then I never did, and when I eventually did get to it, I didn't like the preview I wrote from Chapter 3. So I only did two of the quotes, but you never know, they might find themselves into the next chapters. And I let my friend borrow my DVD so it feels as if my limb has fallen off. Sigh. Anyway on a lighter note… THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!! You guys are amazing. I never thought that anyone would actually like my story. I'm the person that always reads a story and dreams up some interesting twist, I never really write them though. So, thanks so much!!!

SlytherinSecret418: Don't we all wish that we were Leigh. Hahah! Thanks for the review!

Fun-SizedWitch: Thanks so much! Unfortunately the 'Good' Chase isn't going to stick around… even though I don't think you can sincerely call him 'good' at this time either. (hint) lol

Peril Of Hope: Good for you: )) Hopefully you enjoyed this one, even though it went a completely different way than I expected.

Evilangel3326: blushes!! Thank you!!!!!

Roxietheroxie: You seriously opened my eyes, I totally forgot to add a little Tyler twist in all this, stay tuned for next chapter (hopefully)!! Lol and there will DEFINITELY be some Reid/Leigh action. I have a feeling that she's going to realize who Chase really is very soon.

And also to : hockeygrl125, Angelnanoo, st.elmo-lover, Cara Mascara, BlackCaleb, You guys are totally awesome!

-----v-----

_Previews:_

_"I think we need to sit down and talk, Leigh." "What else could you possibly say to me, Caleb? What? That I am wrong, yet again? I know what I Saw. I know what he did to me. We have to tell them."_

_"Are you going to be alright?" "Who knows anymore."_

_"Tyler…" "No, forget it. I tried, I really did, but you didn't want my help." "I do now."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Control is Everything**

**Summary:**** Can a girl, with multiple control issues, finally get to Reid? What if she is sexually linked to most of Spenser's swim team? What if her best friend (with benefits) just happens to be Aaron Abbot? Let's just say that this is going to be a very interesting ride. Pun included. R/OC, A/OC, Ch/OC, K/P, C/S, T/?**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything except for Leigh and anyone attached to her. But oh do I wish that I own that locker room scene. drool**

**----------v----------**

I love reading quotes from famous authors. I love reading quotes from random unknown people. I love reading quotes from favorite TV Shows. I just love quotes. They help express things when my own words seem to fail me. So instead of a huge long entry, let me just say, "Be loved but never love. Attach but never combine. Try but never fall. To be broken is better than shattered. Tell him of your strength but never of your past. Be trustworthy but never trust. Be cracked but never open." Ain't that the truth? Men suck. The End.

Till next time,

xoxo

Leigh

**----------v----------**

Let me just start off by saying that I have a horrible problem with judging a person correctly. I mean, I can think a person is great, and have a wonderful time with them, only to find out later on that I was terribly wrong. Dead wrong. I thought Chase was a great person. I thought that he would never hurt me. Well, I guess that that wasn't what I was really thinking, was it? Let me start at the very beginning, or should I say the very end, of Chase's and mine relationship.

_-----v-----_

_Caleb and I were partnered up in our Language class so we decided to go and work on it in the library. We had just finished up with the worksheets, and started to pack up when I decided to strike up a conversation. He and I never really talk that much, and I'm pretty sure it's mutual. We have this unspoken vow of silence, 'I don't bug you with useless chatter, and you don't go and tell everybody about the Sons of Ipswich's Powers', and I have no notion of ever breaking that vow. Besides, the Sons aren't that bad. In fact most of them are pretty kickass, I just happened to like the one Son that needs an ego adjustment. But Caleb is such a nice guy, and I figured that I should have one of those around._

_"So I heard about the whole pool incident from Chase. Does it still hurt?" He swam right into the pool's wall, and was knocked out for a pretty good amount of time._

_"Chase told you, huh?" He asked. Who else would have told me? But right before I asked him that, he quickly responded to my first question. "Nah, it doesn't hurt that bad anymore. I just have a small lump now. Um, speaking of Chase, what's up with the two of you?"_

_I couldn't help it; I just started to laugh dryly. "You know, that seems to be the number one question of the week. Not that I think that it's any of your business, but he and I are just hanging out. Nothing too serious. So the Sons can breathe freely. Why are you so interested?"_

_After a couple minutes of silence, he whispered, "I saw him do something in the pool." He motioned me to the back of the library. He put his hand gently on the middle of my back to guide me there._

_Along our way, I just chuckled and said, "What did he do? An amazing trick? Like did he do a headstand underwater? Ooo, that is pretty amazing." I felt his hand clench up. Well I guess that wasn't the right thing to say. But honestly, I'm getting really sick of people judging Chase. I positioned my body against the one bookshelf. After seeing Caleb's expression, I winced. Okay, so he really does have something to say about Chase. "Hey, what's up Caleb?"_

_Hesitating for only a little bit, he then said, "I'm pretty sure that the reason why I ran into the wall yesterday was because of Chase."_

_"Why? Did he like push you or something?"_

_"I'm pretty sure that he, um, you know, Used." All that I could do was stare at him. "Leigh? You okay?" Okay, all that I could do was stare at the floor._

_"Why do you think that?" I quietly whispered. _

_"I saw his eyes turn black, Leigh."_

_"But you were underwater; you probably just saw a reflection or something." I responded quickly, while looking up._

_"I saw his eyes, and they were black. I didn't see a reflection. It wasn't my imagination. I'm almost positive that he has the Power as well." How could this be happening? Chase wouldn't Use against Caleb. He wouldn't Use against anybody. Cutting off my thoughts, Caleb asked, "He didn't say anything about having abilities, or have you seen any hints that he might be Using? I know you _know_ a lot about us, so maybe you've seen something out of the ordinary?"_

_Why is Caleb even asking me these things? "Wait a minute. He's never told you?" Caleb's head shot up even higher._

_"Told me what?" He stared intently into my eyes._

_Slowly I revealed, "He's the fifth family, Caleb. He told me that he came here to finally meet the other Sons. He's never even hinted to you about that?" He looked dumbfounded. Chase never told him?_

_"How long have you known?" He questioned fiercely._

_"Almost since the beginning." I answered softly. I winced along with him, and flinched when he grabbed my shoulders._

_"Why haven't you said anything to me? Don't you know how important this is?" He glared at me. Caleb never glares. All I could do was look deeply remorseful. He loosened his grip on my shoulders just a little, and positioned me so that I was looking into his eyes. "Did he do anything to you? Is he threatening you in anyway?" I couldn't help but give a little chuckle._

_"Chase is a good guy, Caleb. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me, and he would never threaten me. I just thought that he told you already. That was the reason he was here, you know? He's probably having a hard time, and just needs some space. You've always known about your Powers, his came along and scared him to death." I took his hands off of my shoulders and grasped them with my own. "Just give him a chan--" I gasped as I looked into Caleb's eyes. Not again._

_The Sight has only happened a couple of times before in my life, but I secretly always hoped that it might have only been a dream or the outcome of drinking a little too much. The first time it ever happened, I was stumbling up the stairs to my dorm, when I saw Caleb coming down. I giggled and hopped up the stairs to meet him. He grabbed my hands to steady me, but I ended up getting much more than expected. In a green haze, I saw the Sons in a creepy basement with candles surrounding them. In the circle that they made, was a big pentagram. The next time I blinked the vision went away, leaving only Caleb looking at me like I just escaped from the circus. I made up an excuse about drinking too much and then scrambled to my dorm room. After that moment, I told myself to forget that it ever happened. But the next couple of instances made me really wary of what was happening._

_Well, I'm sober right now and this is definitely not a dream. I stared directly into his eyes and I swear that it took me to a completely different place. It was if I was an angel looking down, but upon my own life. _

_There was a green glow around everything, and it was like someone just TiVo'd the last couple weeks of my life. But this time it was like I was watching an alternate television show. Chase wasn't the hero, in fact, it was exact opposite. The night that we first had sex ran through my mind, and all I can see was his manipulative power working on me. The suggestions that he put into my mind. Waves of dark Power just flew off of him. His smirks. I can't believe it. He manipulated my mind, and I was totally unaware. _

_"Leigh? Hey are you okay?" I blinked firmly, and suddenly Caleb came into my view. One look at his expression made me really weary. Shit. How do I explain it? Should I even say anything? Okay, the best plan would be to deny, deny, and deny. _

_"No, I'm not okay." Or tell him the truth. That might work. _

_"So… what just happened?" He asked with a concerned look on his face. Oh, Caleb, always such a sweet guy._

_"We can't trust Chase." I whispered and then proceeded to tell him about my 'condition' and what I Saw._

_He just stood there with his mouth slightly open. "Are you positive of what you Saw?"_

_"Are you serious?! Why would I lie about this, Caleb?" I screeched at him._

_"Well, how can we be certain? I mean, people can interpret…" I couldn't hear anymore of his bullshit, and told him just that. Storming off to my room, and I never once looked back when he called my name. Good. He doesn't deserve that anyway._

_-----v-----_

Knock. Knock.

Wonderful. Getting up, I go and answer the door. I quickly tried to shut the door, but a strong hand stopped it from closing all of the way. Rolling my eyes, I let him open the door.

"I think we need to sit down and talk, Leigh"

"What else could you possibly say to me, Caleb?" I stared him down. "What? That I'm wrong yet again?" He opened his mouth as if to respond, but I quickly interrupted him. "I know what I Saw. I know what he did to me. We have to tell them. All of them."

I saw his resistance crumbled, and silently thanked some type of higher being. I really need Caleb to back me up, without him; I don't know what would happen. "We need to figure something out, maybe find a way to make him confess or something." Okay so I'm seriously horrible at detective work, but whatever, I'm seventeen, and we can't all be like Veronica Mars, can we?

"If he's gotten this far with duping us all, how are we going to make his confess?" He asked. I motioned for him to take a seat on my desk chair. Turning around, I could literally feel the wheels in my head working. What a good question. He would never freely give up the information. He's too arrogant to do that. Plus, think of how weak that'll make him feel. But maybe if we trick him? No, he's too freaking smart, look at what he's made me do, and I knew that he Powers. Hmm. Or maybe…

"Hey, what if we somehow got some info on him; you know… that would have to make him confess? Or something like that?"

He slowly nodded his head. Woot. Score one for Leigh. "Maybe all we need right now is some stuff on him, just to show the others you know? Then that way we can have everyone on board." I nodded back. Yay. Okay this is so going to work, but wait.

"Where are we going to find this 'so-called-information'?" He just started to smile.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of that. Just meet me in front of the school at 10:30 tonight."

I sighed as he walked out of my room. Okay. This is going to be fun. Some detective work. Some revenge on a lying deceitful prick. Just what the doctor ordered. Now all I have to do is trust Caleb. And please, have you seen Caleb? So dependable.

----------v----------

"Are you insane? No, really, do I need to take you to the hospital or something?" I questioned. Never in my life would I ever think that I would be about to do something ILLEGAL with CALEB DANVERS. What a freaking day.

He was about to respond when his phone rang. "You better turn that off when we get inside." I whispered grumpily. He rolled his eyes, and softly answered the phone. Ahh, the new girl, how sweet. Okay, I so have to recheck the attitude. It's not anybodies fault but my own that I let that asshole treat me like a freaking marionette doll.

"I hope so. Listen, I have something to do first. I'll give you a call later, okay?"…"Okay."

"How's lover girl?" Again, he rolled his eyes. Wow, twice in one day. Anyways… "Why are we doing this?"

"Because of what you Saw earlier today." Duh.

"Yeah, but why break into the admissions office?" Okay so I guess we're going all Batman today, too bad I forgot to bring my mask and matching cape. Are we serious? I know I may look like I have a killer body that goes all stealth-mode on a regular basis, but let me tell you, I am not.

After gracefully hopping over the steal bars, he answered, "Because we wanna know more about Chase Collins." Riiiiight. Tonight is going to be so interesting. I was caught up in my thoughts when I noticed that he was starting to walk away. On the other side of the fence.

"Hey, hey, hey. You get over here and help my ass get safely over this thing, we don't all have fancy Abilities you know." At his look, I rephrased the sentence. "We do not all have awesome healing, exploding, black-eyed, fancy Abilities you know?" He rolled his eyes AGAIN. Mhmm, see if I'll ever do illegal things with him ever again. That sounded so dirty. Quick, Leigh, think of something so completely gross, umm, umm, oh my God, all I can think of is naked boys in the locker room.

Thankfully, Caleb interrupted my imagination by pulling my hand a little. Jumping softly to the other side, I quickly held in my smile. So what if I think that this is terribly cool, and is probably going to be the highlight of my month. I wish I would have brought my leather cat suit that I bought for Halloween last year. That would have definitely brightened up this event, except it would have been terribly uncomfortable to sneak around in with all of the freaking rain pouring down. Why couldn't we have picked a night that had no clouds in the sky?

Jogging up to the door, I noticed that neither one of us had a set of keys to let us in. Just as I was about to comment, I saw Caleb's eyes turn from a smoldering fire to a pitch black. I love, love, love it when they Use. It's so damn sexy. As soon as I heard the click from the lock, I knew that this was really going to happen.

--------v--------

A.N.: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!! I spent the entire day with my best friend Elliot and we cooked a vegetarian Thanksgiving, with Tofurky and the works. Oh and if you were wondering how that went, let me just tell you that I am not a vegetarian, but kudos for those that are. : ) So I counted the days since my last chapter and it was 22 days!!! WAY too long, so sorry!!! The days got away from and me, and then I realized that it was Turkey Day and got all flustered. Hopefully you guys are enjoying this, and tell me if are/are not. I want to hear some opinions. I'm going to do the rest of the Author's Note in the next chapter… because DUN DUN DUN… I'm adding two in one day! WOOT! Lol So enjoy and hit that review button!

-----v-----

_Previews:_

"_What the hell Caleb! She knows? How much does she know?"_

"_Oh yeah, I heard about what you guys did together. Fun, huh?" "Oh yeah, loads of fun."_

"_Would we ever have had a chance, like you and Pogue did?" _


	6. Chapter 6

**Control is Everything**

**Summary:**** Can a girl, with multiple control issues, finally get to Reid? What if she is sexually linked to most of Spenser's swim team? What if her best friend (with benefits) just happens to be Aaron Abbot? Let's just say that this is going to be a very interesting ride. Pun included. R/OC, A/OC, Ch/OC, K/P, C/S, T/?**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything except for Leigh and anyone attached to her. And I just want to thank a really great friend, **Jazmin2224**, for helping me out! Thanks chickie!! **

_**OMG!! So I totally screwed up on the ending which really works out in my favor, because I had terrible writer's block with the alternate ending. So hopefully you guys reread this chapter, and like the next one! **_

**----------v----------**

Finding out the truth sometimes means that you have to risk a few things. And if getting into trouble with school means that I'll get some good information on Chase, then let me at it. I will do anything to take that scum down, and that's a promise. I just wish things weren't always so sticky. Why can't I just take the bad guy down, and then go home and sleep. Why can't life be simple?

Till next time,

xoxo

Leigh

**----------v---------**

The office was completely dark except for the moonlight shining in. I quickly went over to the filing cabinet in which I knew that the Provost kept most records. Hey, what can I say, I know some things, too. I gently opened the cabinet marked 'C', and quickly searched for Chase's name. Whispering for Caleb to come over, we silently read over the articles that the file held.

_**Prominent Couple Killed in Crash **__"A prominent Haversfield couple was killed Friday evening, July 14, in a car accident. Killed in the crash were Arthur Collins and his wife Gillian Collins."_

Run above the article was the Collins' family portrait.

"They died in a car accident. It says Chase's father just lost control." Caleb said after reading the article.

I scanned the other papers, but stopped when I ran across his birth certificate. "His real name was Pope. Chase Goodwin Pope. Born July 14th, 1988. The Collins adopted him after his mother died when he was 2 years old."

We were silent for a couple of seconds until Caleb asked, "When did you say his birthday was?"

"July 14th."

After re-reading the one news article he responded, "That's the same day his adoptive parents died. What year was he born?"

"1988."

"They died on his 18th birthday."

Oh. Oh wow.

Clunk. What the fuck was that? Turning our heads to the noise, we shut up. We were silent for a second, and all of sudden we heard footsteps. The security guard! What seemed like hours, were really seconds, and when I thought that we would definitely get caught, I felt a pull beginning from the bottom of my stomach, and with all the grace in the world, we both began floating to the ceiling.

I can not explain to you the rush from that adrenaline, but I can certainly tell you that Caleb has amazing control over his Powers. To be able to hold two bodies in the air, unbelievable.

As soon as we saw that the security guard had definitely left, we hightailed it out of there. While were walking through Spensers' church, Caleb began repeating Chase's birth name. "Goodwin Pope. Goodwin Pope. Goodwin Pope. Goodwin. Goodwin Pope. Agnes Goodwin Pope." He stopped us. "That's where I've heard it before."

Okay, crazy boy. "What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"_The Book of Damnation._" I tried to look innocent, like I didn't know what he was talking about, but he just shrugged it off. "I know that Pogue told you, anyway, they used to call her Goody Pope. Shit. We have to call Pogue, Reid and Tyler. Come on." With that he grabbed my hand and before I know it we were speeding down a dirt road.

On the way to wherever he was taking us, I decided to make some conversation. "So, um, he really is fifth Son?" At his 'look', I quickly continued. "I mean, I just wanted something of what he said to me, to be somewhat true, you know?" I finished softly. I heard his sigh on the other side of the car.

"Are you going to be alright?" I took my time in answering that question. I mean, am I really going to be alright? Is this going to affect me at all, or am I going to live life the way that I have been living life? Am I going to be the same damaged girl that will always run to that one boy because she knows that he won't leave her? How pathetic.

"Who knows anymore?" And we left it at that.

---------v---------

Breaking suddenly, we reached a rickety old fence that sits in front of an even rickety old house. Caleb parked his car in the between Pogue's motorcycle, and Tyler's Hummer. Grabbing my hand, he yet again pulled me along.

As soon as he opened the door, and as soon as I saw these huge concrete stairs, I knew exactly where we were. With candlelight guiding our way, we slowly descended to meet with the other Sons. I saw Tyler's expression clearly; he was confused but would follow whatever Caleb had to say. Pogue, though I could tell didn't want me there, accepted it and just gave me a nod. Reid was harder to decipher. He just stood there calmly, not one hint of expression on his face like Tyler had, and definitely didn't give a nod of friendship like Pogue. He was indifferent, and could you really blame him?

As we reached the bottom of the stairs, Pogue said clearly, "I told them everything. About the darkling, what you found in his file…"

"Darkling?" I whispered. Since I was closest to Caleb he told me what he had seen, and what they usually meant. Shivering slightly I just nodded. After his explanation, his eyes glowed again, and I suddenly heard a rustling over by the bookshelves I saw the bindings and knew immediately that it was _The Book of Damnation_. I had murmured the title of said book, and that definitely caused a stir in Reid.

"What the hell, Caleb. She knows? How much does she know?" Reid demanded.

With very serious eyes, Caleb responded, "She knows enough. Now everyone be quiet for once, this is serious. Leigh, why don't you take a seat on the ledge over there, just stay out of the circle okay?" I nodded and followed his instructions.

Silently they all sat in their respected seats, and watched as the Book floated into the middle of the circle. My eyes widened when I saw the flames shoot up. This is totally intense.

"It's a list of names who brought charges against John Putnam and his family during the Salem hunt. Pope was one of them. Goody Pope." I was so mesmerized by the flames that I didn't realize the edge of my vision was turning a dark green.

"Widow of Jacob, mother to Hagen." I rasped out. Everyone including myself was shocked. Breaking out of the second haze of the day, I just murmured my apologies. What in the world is happening to me? Keeping my eyes firmly locked onto my feet, I felt their gazes move back to Caleb.

After clearing his throat, Reid demanded, "So what?"

"So she claims that John Putnam came to her as an incubus in her dreams… after she was widowed. The Book also records births and deaths during the damnation. Goody Pope's husband, Jacob, died June fourth, 1692. Her son, Hagen, was born April 11th, 1693. That's 10 months and 24 days later." And just as he finished say the last sentence the Book slammed shut and immediately fell to the ground.

"If what you're saying is true and Hagen Pope is the bastard son of John Putnam then the fifth bloodline in the Covenant didn't end in Salem." Tyler cleared up for us all. But that would really mean…

"And Chase is one of us." Caleb concluded for the other Sons.

"That's crazy. He can't be." Reid said while shaking his head. I immediately remained strong in keeping my eyes away from the Sons, and their circle.

"The night after the party at the Dells someone was using. The Power was strong enough to wake me. The next night it happened again." Caleb said trying to convince the others of Chase's Power.

"I felt it then." Pogue said backing him up.

"See I told you. I felt it too." Tyler added his two cents.

When it seemed like Reid was still disbelieving, I broke in and said, "I've seen him Use. He's a Son. Trust me." He just stared at me until I raised my gaze to meet his. "He's the fifth Son." I said again, but this time with some guilt attached. Why should _I_ feel guilty? Chase was the one to use me. He was the one hiding all of these secrets. I have accepted that, so why should looking Reid in the eyes make me want to puke? Make me behave as though I was some cheating girlfriend. I freaking hate emotions. Useless things, they are.

**(This is where I edited the ending.)**

"When you said it wasn't you, were you lying?" Caleb questioned Reid. Reid moved his gaze from me to Caleb.

"No." He answered firmly.

"You swear?"

"I swear."

Signing deeply, Caleb said, "Then it was him." Just then his cell phone bleeped. Answering it, he quietly said, "Hey could I call you--?" But was interrupted. "Wait, wait. What?--- Okay, listen. I want you to go back to you dorm--" We were all paying attention, and wondering who it was that got Caleb on edge. "--and wait for me there. I'll see you soon, okay?" Sighing once again, he explained, "He's put a spell on Kate."

We all sat up on that. Kate? She wasn't even involved with this. That fucking bastard.

Apparently Pogue thought the same thing. "What are you talking about? What kind of spell?"

"Creation. Spiders." Pogue stood up at that, and so did I. I was the one that said not to worry about spiders. I was the one that said that they weren't going to hurt her. Chase really messed with the wrong person. Caleb interrupted my rage by saying, "They're taking her to a hospital in Gloucester. Wait!" He exclaimed when he saw Pogue heading for the stairs. "Don't do anything until we know what he wants!"

"We're talking about Kate." And with that Pogue ran up the stairs. After a couple of seconds we heard his bike start up. What a crazy fool.

Breathing in, I tried to keep my nerves intact. Kate was one of the closest people that I had. If she doesn't make it, Chase won't have to worry about the Sons, I will kill him myself.

I heard Tyler ask softly what we were going to do. Caleb just shook his head. My back was turned to Reid, so I didn't see his expression but I definitely heard his outtake of breath. It was my turn to shake my head.

"Why is he even doing this? What more can he possibly want?" I asked while sitting back down in my original spot.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that we have to stop him." Rubbing the back of his neck, Caleb started to pass by me. "I have to go and check up on Sarah. Hopefully, she didn't get attacked by Chase's spiders." Just as I thought entered my brain; I reached out and grabbed his forearm.

"Spiders! Cal--"

Usually when the funky green fog came, it was gentle and calm, but this time it came with enough force to almost knock me on the ground. Thankfully Caleb was there to make sure I didn't fall on my face, not that I noticed. I was too busy trying not to freak out.

-----v-----

"_Come to save Little Miss Muffet, have we? Well, you're too late. A spider came and sat down beside her, and frightened Miss Muffet away." _

"_You hurt Kate and I'll kill you."_

"_Miss Muffet away."_

"_Hurt her? I only used her to get to you. It's you that I'm gonna hurt. And you're just my bait to get to Caleb."_

"_Kate… kill you."_

"_Bait to get to Caleb. To get to Caleb. Caleb."_

"_Little Miss Muffet."_

-----v-----

"Muffet. Caleb. Muffet. Spiders. Trap." I had murmured. Apparently it took the boys around ten minutes to get me out of my trance. But when I finally woke up, I pushed myself up quickly. Muffet. Bait. Pogue. Hurt. Pogue. Muffet.

"Leigh." Caleb whispered behind me as he grasped onto my shoulders. Shaking me softly, he said my name again.

Flailing my arms around to detach Caleb's hands, I turned and kept mumbling those words, but this time aloud. "Muffet. Bait. Pogue. Bait. Hurt. Muffet. Kate. Bait. Hurt. Pogue."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Reid share a glance with Tyler. "Pogue!" I shouted at them. How could they not have understood me? Shaking the fogginess from my brain, I tried once more. "Pogue is hurt. Bait. For Caleb." There that got their eyebrows to rise.

Always one to take the initiative, Caleb stepped up, and settled me down. "Shh. Take a breath. Now what happened to Pogue?" With that I explained to them as clearly as possible. Evidently they understood, and went running up the stairs with me trailing behind.

Caleb told Reid and Tyler that he was going to go get Sarah, and that they would meet us at the hospital. I was still in a daze so I didn't say much. They placed me in the back of Tyler's Hummer and Reid took the driver's seat. On the way to the crash site, Tyler called 911 for an ambulance to come. The entire time, I was just praying that Pogue would be okay. That he would survive, and that Chase would finally die.

---------v----------

A.N.: Sorry for the confusion… I was confused as well!! More of an authors note next chapter.


	7. Soundtrack Vol I

**Control is Everything : Soundtrack**

Vol. I : Chapters 1 - 6

1. **Lover, I Don't Have To Love - Bright Eyes **(Leighton Roberts)

- This is a perfect song for Leigh, it's like her anthem. She just wants meaningless sex with no strings attached. '_I want a lover I don't have to love. I want a boy who's so drunk he doesn't talk._' '_But life's no storybook.. Loves an excuse to get hurt._'

2. **Light Years Away - MoZella **(Leigh and Pogue)

- It's pretty much about their relationship before and during CiE. She really loved him, but she knows that it was for the best that they broke up. '_And boy, looking back I see I'm not the girl I used to be. When I lost my mind, it saved my life._'

3. **With Me - Sum 41 **(Leigh and Reid)

- I'm not usually a Sum 41 fan, but this song is amazing, and definitely perfect for some passionate scenes between Leigh and Reid. (Gossip Girl used the chorus for the Chuck/Blair make-out scene in the limo) '_I want you to know. With everything I wont let this go. These words are my heart and soul. I'll hold onto this moment you know._'

4. **Car Crash - Matt Nathanson **(Leigh)

- Leigh is always looking for the next adventure, and it's not always safe, either by having sex with random people or self-destructing. I think Matt Nathanson describes what she's feeling right now. '_I wanna feel the car crash 'cause I'm dying on the inside. I wanna let go and know that I'll be alright, alright._'

5. **Jealous Guy - Gavin Degraw **(Leigh and Reid)

- Reid is a very jealous person… the end. '_I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry that I made you cry. I didn't want to hurt you, I'm just a jealous guy._'

6. **Once - Caleb Kane **(Leigh and Co.)

- Leigh is slowly but surely turning into a shell of who she once was. She used to have spunk and an attractive energy but it's like she has forgotten who she really is. '_You've fallen into it, an inescapable release or something intimate between the you that no one sees. Is there a way inside?_'

7. **Don't Stop the Music - Rihanna **(Bon Fire Scene)

- This is such an energetic song. I can just imagine all of the students partying it up to some Rihanna. '_Do you know what you started? I just came here to party. But now were rocking on the dance floor, acting naughty._'

8. **Sway - The Perishers **(Relationships)

- This is such a wonderful song. I think that as we progress with the story, you can see that Reid really does care for Leigh. I can't wait until I can finally write happy scenes for these happy songs. '_I've always been a dreamer I've had my head among the clouds. Now that I'm coming down, won't you be my solid ground?_' (Also heard in Veronica Mars)

9. **I Grieve - Peter Gabriel **(Leighton Roberts)

-Such a powerful song, and the emotion alone fits Leigh's character. It's about how she is still grieving for what was taken from her, and from all that has happened but the world is still carrying on without her. I once saw a PSA with Rachel Bilson about rape, and they used this song. It reminded me of Leigh and what happened to her.

You can find all of these songs on iTunes… check them out!! Oh.. And P.S. this took a really long time, so I hope you enjoyed it: )


	8. Chapter 7

**Control is Everything**

**Summary:**** Can a girl, with multiple control issues, finally get to Reid? What if she is sexually linked to most of Spenser's swim team? What if her best friend (with benefits) just happens to be Aaron Abbot? Let's just say that this is going to be a very interesting ride. Pun included. R/OC, A/OC, Ch/OC, K/P, C/S, T/?**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything except for Leigh and anyone attached to her. And I just want to thank a really great friend, **Jazmin2224**, for helping me out! Thanks chickie!! **

**----------v----------**

How is it that a song can make your entire being shatter? One chord, one melody, and everything that supported you vanishes. I'm sitting here in on my bed listening to a song by Peter Gabriel called "I Grieve" and I just want to curl up in a ball and sob. I don't know if it's because of all of the drama going on, or if it's because his voice tears into me, but I can't help but feel emotional. I am not emotional. I pride myself on not being emotional. There is a wall up for a reason, so that I won't get hurt again, but its like the wall betrayed me, and all I can do is just feel. Memories come flooding in, flickering and never going away. I don't want to act like a victim. I don't want to act like I'm weak. I don't want to act like I care. I want to go back into the shell that I once was, before Chase came and shook my world, and before Reid started to make me feel things. I'm so confused right now. I think I should just go and take a break. Go swimming, or go for a drive. Get out of this freaking cage of a room. Escape from my life for awhile. If that's even possible.

Till next time,

xoxo

Leigh

**----------v---------**

I hate hospitals. I hate the way that they smell, I hate the stupid lights that they have on the ceilings, and I especially hate the noises that a hospital creates. The wheels on the floor squeaking. The many different cries of the loved ones. The gasping throats of the dying. The noises are what curdles my blood. The waiting doesn't help either.

When we arrived at the hospital, the ambulance just pulled up with Pogue inside. We were told to wait in the waiting room until any further changes have occurred. Great. I decided to stay outside of the intimate waiting room, and sat down in one of the hallways. I know that I can pretend to be badass most of the time, but I can honestly say that hospitals freak me out.

It seemed like ages until Caleb and Sarah arrived. They rushed in looking very anxious, so I hopped up and tried to calm there nerves. Walking up to me, he breathed a hello. "So what's been done?"

"They hooked him up to some machines or something, and said that they'll let us know if anything has changed. Here, I'll show you where they put him." So I let them follow me up the stairs and into his hospital room.

Reid and Tyler looked up quickly, and the wrinkles starting to form above their brows lessened. They let Caleb have some privacy with Pogue, and motioned us to take a seat. I immediately declined, and Sarah said that she wanted to wait in the waiting room. On our way down, I told her that I would be right back, and decided to go to the bathroom real quick. After finishing up, I walked out and noticed that Pogue had woken up. Unfortunately when I reached the door, he had fallen back asleep.

"How is he?" asked Tyler, when Caleb came through the sliding doors.

"He's hurt pretty bad. Where's Sarah?"

I spoke up and said, "The waiting room." They all turned to look at me.

"I say we all go after Chase. Right now." Reid might have some sense after all. I think that's exactly what we should do.

"Listen, it may not be that easy. You guys stay here with Pogue. Call me if there's a change." And again he's off. Instead of waiting around with the two Sons that don't really want anything to do with me, I followed him down.

Sarah greeted us immediately and after I asked about Kate, I wanted to just leave it all together. Saying a quick goodbye to both Caleb and Sarah, I walked outside. My phone was in my hand as soon as I hit concrete. I dialed the taxi company first. After they came and picked me up, I decided that it was finally time to set my plan in motion.

Dialing a very familiar number up, I let it ring. They picked up right away. "Hey, it's me. Yeah, I need you. Can we… Yeah, it's really bad. Okay. No, I'll see you soon." Breathing in deeply, I knew I needed to call one more person. He picked up on the third ring.

"Caleb. I have an idea, but I don't want you to say no right away. Hold on." I thanked the driver and paid before I got out. Pausing at the entrance to Spensers, I explained. "You need information on him, right? You need to know how to take him down. I can get you that. No. Listen. This weird thing I have, it's like I know things when I touch you. Maybe it'll do the same thing with Chase. Maybe I can find out how to get rid of him without hurting you. Wait. No. I'm going to do it either way. Don't worry, I'll be safe. I'll give you a call later tomorrow before the dance. Bye." That wasn't as hard as I thought it would have been.

I paused once more before making my way inside of the dorms. I closed my eyes, and prayed that this would work. Making sure that everything seemed normal, I started to walk up the stairs. This was for the Sons. Maybe, he'll make it easy for me to forget that he deserves to rot in hell. As I reached his room, I took one more breath. Right as I was about to knock, he opened the door. The smirk he gave me started to make me think. How did I ever find that attractive, or endearing in any way? Motioning me forward into his room, I made my way in.

A chill went through my spine when I heard him close and lock his door. I almost flinched when he rested a hand on my shoulder. Placing his head next to mine, with his mouth next to my ear, he whispered, "How much do you want it?"

I started to feel that unexplainable feeling again. It was as if every single nerve was on end, and about ready to snap. Unfortunately it felt really good. When he noticed my eyes started to close slightly, he gave a deep chuckle, a dark chuckle. "You think you're so clever don't you?" My back stiffened right away, and my eyes popped open. "I have you on a hook, fishy. Reeling you in and out." He placed his hands on my hips and squeezed hard. "But you'll never go free. I have the bait you want, or should I say Power. You love the feelings that I give you. Nobody will ever let you experience that. The other Sons are too conformed to ever step out of that box. They wouldn't dare share with you. But maybe if you ask nicely, I could give you another taste."

I slowly released the breath that I had been holding. What did I get myself into? I felt another pulse go through me. Oh my God. It's like he's trying to get me addicted, I realized as my eyes started to flutter once again. I turned slowly in his arms, and met him face on. At first I was afraid to look into his eyes, but once I did, I couldn't stop. Another pulse ran through me. "Please…" I felt myself whisper. I was going to say 'Please, stop.'

"Please what?" He snarked back. His lips were turning up. Oh great. He's definitely enjoying this. "Please what?" He repeated softer than before.

Clenching my jaw, I stayed silent. Another pulse. My eyes closed completely. One more pulse. My head fell against his chest. A third pulse. I bit my lip hard. It was like having mini-orgasms but not as enjoyable, it was almost painful. Seductively painful. 'Please stop'. How hard is that? At the fourth pulse, I reached my hands up and grabbed onto his arms. He in turn clenched my hips into his hands again. The fifth pulse was like the breaking point. It was as if there was a string from the top of my head, going all the way to my toes, that suddenly snapped.

My head fell backwards and my hands released their grasp on his arms and fell limply down. Almost gently, he placed me on his bed and started to undo my pants. I couldn't stop him even if I tried. I knew it was wrong, and I knew that it was dangerous, but it was like my body didn't want to give that tingling sensation, that his Power sent to it, up. When he was done, he left me in my underwear and bra, and stood up. Slipping his t-shirt off gracefully, he asked one more time, with one more pulse. "Please what?"

Turning my head to the side, I pleaded, "Chase.." He undid his jeans, and pushing them down. I slowly crawled onto the bed, and crawled on top of me. Then he just paused and waited. And waited. I was almost undone with how much I wanted him to use his Power again. I never felt like this. I felt weak, and useless. I felt like a completely different person. I was his toy. "Please fuck me." And with that he ripped off the few pieces of clothing separating us, and quickly entered me.

I reached up and pulled his lips onto mine. To him, it must have seemed like I was caught in the midst of a passionate moment, but I was really just trying to see if I could get any information out of him. Closing my eyes, and concentrating as hard as I could, I could feel the edges of my vision start to fog up, but after five minutes, I still didn't get anywhere. It didn't take that long after for him to finish. This was definitely not like the last time. Last time he at least cared enough to make sure that I was feeling good. This time he just pulsed at me, and decided that that was enough. He stood up after he was done, and shoved my clothes at my head. I quickly put them on, and grabbed my purse on the way to the door. Just before I opened it he asked, "Was it just like you imagined it, fishy?" That fucking Jackal. (1.)

I just said, "More so." And left quietly.

As soon as I reached my dorm room, I ran to grab my shower supplies and took a shower. It seemed as if I couldn't scrub hard enough.

After getting changed into pajamas, I slipped into bed. The only thing that I could think of, was what I would tell Caleb. I could just say that I didn't have the chance to do anything, right? He doesn't have to know. You'll be amazed at the secrets that I keep. (2.)

So here I was, curled up in my bed, listening to Peter Gabriel, and for the first time in a really long time, I just let myself sob. I was breaking inside, and all I could do was cry.

---------v---------

A.N.: So like I said, I'm trying a new thing where if you give me a quote, I'll try to put it in the next couple of chapters depending on the mood. This chapter has two of them…

(1.) - Jackal is from Peril of Hope

(2.) - You'll be amazed at the secrets that I keep, is part of a quote that roxietheroxie sent.

I'm hoping that you guys liked this chapter… I only got three reviews Peril of Hope, roxietheroxie, and evilangle3326, but that's better than nothing. Thanks for the support you guys: ) I'm hoping to update with a new chapter within the week… so we'll see how that works out lol

Oh and if you guys are confused, Leigh is starting to feel some of the persuasiveness from the Powers. Chase is almost like her dealer.. In a very evil, needs a therapist way.


	9. Chapter 8

**Control is Everything**

**Summary:**** Can a girl, with multiple control issues, finally get to Reid? What if she is sexually linked to most of Spenser's swim team? What if her best friend (with benefits) just happens to be Aaron Abbot? Let's just say that this is going to be a very interesting ride. Pun included. R/OC, A/OC, Ch/OC, K/P, C/S, T/?**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything except for Leigh and anyone attached to her. And I just want to thank a really great friend, **Jazmin2224**, for helping me out! Thanks chickie!! **

**----------v----------**

I used to love having little bruises. I would sit there and just poke at them, feel the pain come and pass, and watch the colors fade everyday. It made me think that if I could handle that bruise, I could handle the next ones. I've had so many bruises over the years, but for the first time, I felt like I truly deserved these. They raced across my thighs, and ribs like little stops on a map. Each one was telling me how stupid I was, how careless, and each one was a deep, angry, purple, screaming at me. I used to be able to just forget them after awhile, but all I can seem to do is just sit on my bed half-naked staring at them. If someone would have told me a month ago that I would be sitting alone in my room worrying about the health of one of my closest friends, worrying about the lives of a couple of boys that I hardly know except for one, worrying about an old lover that used me in one of his sick mind games, and worrying about this funky getting-visions-knowing-things-passing-out thing, then I would have definitely laughed in your face. First off I never used to worry, and second of all, I never used to care about other people's feelings.

I just can't wait to finally graduate and get out of this town. I need space and I need it right away. Unfortunately I still have the rest of the year left to finish. How great. Well, I have to go and get ready for this freaking dance tonight. I can't believe I'm actually going, and I can't believe that I don't even have a date!! I'll probably just grab Aaron away from Kira and have some fun in the bathrooms. Hmm, actually that sounds like a definite plan. Kudos to me!

Till next time,

xoxo

Leigh

**----------v----------**

We had agreed to meet up at Caleb's house before the dance. It was weird to see Pogue not with the rest of the Sons, and that made me ever more enraged at Chase. He's obsessed with destroying the boys, and I know for a fact that he will go to any lengths to do so.

I arrived a little later than the others. I tried my hardest to cover up all of the marks that Chase left on my upper arms, hopefully I did a fairly good job at it. I opened my car door, and carefully stepped out. I smoothed my hands down my dark green gown, and tried to compose myself. Tonight is going to be interesting. I'm just worried that Chase is going to do something really stupid. I quickened my pace as I reached their doorsteps, and knocked firmly on the door.

Tyler was the one to open it up for me. Taking elbow in his hand, he gently motioned me towards the living room. As we entered, I could here Caleb and his mother having a slight argument.

"…do this alone, we have to go to the others." The others? How many are there?

"We can't do that. He'll kill us all, including you. Pogue was the final warning." I winced a bit. Chase really _was_ going to all lengths to get what he wanted.

"…go to your father."

"No. I know what you're thinking, Mother, and you know what'll happen." Just as his mother's hands came up to encircle his face, the greenish fog was starting to come back. I silently sat down on his couch, trying to make myself look as normal as possible. My hands clenched and I could hear the whispering again. This time it wasn't a person I knew.

_Will. _

_Will. _

_Will him your powers. _

My powers?

_Help him gain strength._

How in the world could I possibly help him?

_Look deep inside. Find the truth. Help your 'brother'. _

What truth? What do you mean by brother??

_It's your destiny. Fate has brought you back together. Find the truth._

Destiny? Fate? What?? Hello? … Hello?

"… never have involved them." I green fog broke apart. I glanced around to see if anyone has noticed, but everyone was interested in Caleb and his mother. Okay, that was really weird. I just talked to some freaky fog person. Awesome. Note the sarcasm on that last word.

"You're right. But I can't change the past and he's using her against me, all of you, and it's going to stop." His mother just looked at him. He slowly walked over to where Reid, Tyler, and I were placed in the room. Leaning on one of the end tables, he then said, "I want you to take Sarah to the dance. I'll meet you there. I don't think he'll try anything in the open."

Reid spoke up with an exasperated tone. "Would you just let us help you? You know we've got your back."

"I know you do. But please, just once, do what I ask." He pleaded. Tyler nodded back, and before Reid could say anything we heard footsteps on the stairs.

Each of us turning, we saw Sarah gracefully coming down the steps.

"You look beautiful, my dear." I heard his mother say. And she did. She had on a magnificent cream dress that looked great on her.

When Caleb asked if we were all ready, I swiftly stood up and followed them out. When we reached Tyler's Hummer I went to Reid's side of the vehicle and let Caleb and Sarah have a moment. I saw that Reid was trying to concentrate too hard on the radio and quietly knocked on his window. With a sigh he opened it, and asked what I wanted.

"For you to not be pissed at me anymore." At the face that he pulled, I continued. "Are we ever going to communicate like adults? I mean, I pushed aside everything bad that you said about me. Is your ego so important to you, that you can't even have a civilized conversation?" He just cocked his eyebrow. Why that arrogant bastard. "Well then. Have a nice life." With a quick smile to Tyler I traveled my way over to where Sarah was getting into the car.

_Help him! Find the truth!_

That damn voice came back again. This time, however, the green fog didn't overcome me like it usually did. I really need to investigate this. Maybe I am going insane. It wouldn't be the weirdest thing going on around here.

"Be careful. I'll call you." With that Sarah climbed into the car, and they took off. For a while the two of us just stood there awkwardly.

_Will him your Powers._

Freaking voice. Taking a huge breath, I blurted out, "Do you need any help?" He kind of just stood there confused. Great. "Um, like _my_ help? Because I think, like, I have a feeling you do, or something…" Yeah, that's great Leigh, make him think that you can't ever speak a sentence correctly.

Looking slightly confused, he asked, "What do you mean? What could you do?" It wasn't meant to be rude, and it's not like Caleb knows how to be rude in the first place, but that kind of stung. After seeing my tiny flinch, he quickly went on to say, "Well, you know Chase is really dangerous. I don't want you involved." Why does he have to be such a nice guy?

Hesitating a bit, I then went on to tell him about the voices I heard in his house. He didn't look like he believed me, that is, until I mentioned the willing of my Powers.

"Whoa, what? Did you use the word 'will'?" After my slight nod he asked, "Have you ever heard of that word before." I rolled my eyes. "I mean, with it connected to Power."

"No… does it mean anything important? Like involving our fates or destinies or something?" At his squinted up eyebrows, I just murmured "never mind." Okay, so maybe Caleb doesn't know what Freaky Voice meant by that. Damn.. Somebody has to!!

Trying to get me back to the question at hand, he asked me what I knew about it. After I said basically nothing, he went on to explain what, I later found out, he explained to Sarah. He said that at 11:12 PM he'll 'ascend' and that his Power will fully mature and that it was addictive. That definitely explained Chase's situation. Then he went on to say that Chase wants him to will him Caleb's Powers and that Chase already has his father's. Damn. He said that nobody from the Covenant could will him their Powers because it would kill them. Damn again.

Interrupting him, I suggested. "So what about me? I'm not apart of your little group. Whatever is wrong with me, certainly isn't some brain fart, I mean, how could I know some of this stuff? And this voice definitely wants me to will you my special juices, so why not? You need it more than me."

"Yeah, but what if you could die from it too? Who's to say that the moment you will me your 'special juices' you drop dead. I can't have that happening. I won't allow that to happen. You need to go to the dance with the others, and let me fight this." He told me fiercely. His face was all scrunched up, and breathing deeply. Okay.. Creepy Caleb. Awesome.

Without letting me argue my point, he jumped into his car, and sped off like the hounds of Hell were after him. I stood there staring at the dust dancing with the wind. Now what do I do?

_Follow him!_

Actually agreeing with the Freaky Voice, I hustled to my car, mumbling all the way and floored it. If Caleb wasn't going to accept my help, then I will at least go and make sure he doesn't kill himself during this whole debacle. I was actually pretty far behind him, and thank God I was, because his car randomly braked hard. And then all of a sudden all of the glass from his windows exploded everywhere. At the same time I felt that familiar pulse. Chase.

I slowed down, to almost 0 mph, and then I noticed that Caleb ran from his car to the old Putnam Barn. Putnam. I had a brief flash of someone screeching in pain. I whipped my head back. What the fuck was that?!? Closing my eyes, I tried to calm my heart, but something about that screaming made every inch of my body stand on edge. Opening them up again, I noticed that I was almost near where Caleb parked. Speeding up slightly, I parked right behind his Mustang.

Hesitating, I just kind of looked around. Why did it have to rain tonight of all nights? I squinted to see what was happening but I couldn't see diddly-squat. I guess that means I have to get up close and personal. Sighing, I went to open the door, and noticed some weird shit going down up about the barn. It was like little clouds of magic were entering the building. I swung my head around and checked the time on the dashboard. 11:12 PM. Shit.

_Go to him!! What are you waiting for? Will him your Powers!_

Are you serious?!? Why is this all happening so freaking fast?

I quickly jump out of my car, and slam the door quietly. Trying not to fall I run as fast as I can to the window of the barn. The first thing I see is Caleb turning all invisible and then falling to the ground. All of a sudden he shoots this huge magical ball at Chase, but it knocks over a oil-lamp and of course it has to start a fire. The next ball he throws sends Chase to the opening to the door. Oh God! Don't let him find me. The third magical ball hits this barrel that has to explode all over me, covering me with dirt. This was a freaking expensive dress, dammit! Then all of sudden, I feel that magical pulse again. It made me twitch again. I really shouldn't even be here. I mean, what am I going to do that is going to make a difference? Distract him with my now dirty and soaked dress that makes me look like a sewer rat?

_Will him your Powers!_

Will you stop saying that!? I don' t know how!

_Yes you do! Just concentrate!_

On what? Dying of pneumonia? I can't do this!

_Concentrate on your destiny, on your fate, on the truth. Concentrate on the Sons._

What difference is this going to make anyway? I'm just a girl

_No you are not! Now concentrate._

Okay, you want me to concentrate? Fine!

I closed my eyes tightly, just picturing the Sons of Ipswich. Caleb, Reid, Tyler, Pogue, Caleb, Chase, Chase, Chase. I scoffed. Okay, he needs to leave my head right away. Okay. Focus. Destiny. Fate. Sons. Caleb flying through the window. Caleb flying through the what? I opened my eyes and saw exactly that. Okay… I am so out of my league. Not seeing him get up, I went to go check up and see if he was alive.

_NO! Stay where you are! _

What do you mean 'stay where I am'? I have to go and help him!

_No, you have to go and concentrate. That is the only way to save him!_

Listen here, Freaky Voice, I need to go and make sure that Caleb is okay.

_He won't be alright, unless you concentrate and will him your powers!_

So I, yet again, listened to the voice. I look once more to check if he at least moved, but my eyes widened when I noticed Chase walking towards him. I quickly went and knelt behind a huge bush, not caring about the dress for once. Bowing my head, and while closing my eyes, I once again tried to concentrate.

This time the blackness was swirling into a dark green. It's working! Okay, concentrate. Destiny, truth, fate, Caleb, Sons… Just then I got a quick vision of Evelyn Danvers pleading to what looked like an 100 year old man. No, not just some random man, Caleb's father.

'He is your son!'

Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Tyler, Destiny, Fate, Sons, Power, Willing my Power. My Power. Caleb. Caleb in danger. Chase. Caleb. Help. Caleb needs my help.

And just then a huge gust of wind entered my lungs. It was overwhelming and it seemed like I was going to explode, or pass out. Maybe even both. Then all of a sudden hundreds of images were flickering through my head.

Pictures of the Sons when they were little. Teenage boys that must have been the Sons' fathers. The mothers of the Sons. The fathers getting older. The Sons getting older. The mothers growing more sad everyday. The Sons down in the cool basement thing. The Sons using their powers for the first time. Mr. Garwin's funeral. Mr. Simms getting older. Mr. Danvers refusing to see his son. My first green fog. Vanishing from the cops. Throwing Reid into kegs of beer. Chase having sex with me in the woods. Caleb running into the pool's wall during the swim meet. My vision of Pogue getting into his accident. Caleb kicking Chase in the head outside of the barn.

'For once in your life, think of someone other than yourself.' Caleb's mother hauntingly whispered throughout the images.

Magic would probably be the right term for it. I like to say it was almost like the Goddess herself whispering into my ear. It was like it all clicked. After the images melted away, _The Book of Damnation _came into my view. It was floating in the darkness, still. Then a gentle breeze blew the pages, and it stopped on this one almost empty page. Looking closer I could see some words that formed, what looked to be a spell. I just knew it was for me.

The voice that came from my mouth was husky, but for once was not hesitant. The words flew out, right along side of the words that I could hear Mr. Danvers speak. It was truly magical.

Listen to me, oh goddess of mercy

Let him live, and let him be safe

'I…'

Guide him on this perilous path

And help lead him onward

'…will…'

Give onto him my love

Give onto him my compassion

'…you…'

Give onto him my trust

And give onto him my knowledge.

'…my…'

I will him all the powers that belong to him.

I will him the essence of me that he owns.

'…power…'

So mote it be.

---------v----------

A.N.: How did you like this chapter? I would really love to know. Hopefully it wasn't that confusing, but if it was, just imagine how Leigh must feel. Lol. I'm already writing the next chapter and I think that it will be the last one for this story. I really hope to do a sequel, but I won't if nobody is interested, so just let me know what you think. I'm going to do a huge review thank you next chapter… so I'm off to write the final chapter of Control is Everything!!!


	10. Chapter 9

**Control is Everything**

**Summary:**** Can a girl, with multiple control issues, finally get to Reid? What if she is sexually linked to most of Spenser's swim team? What if her best friend (with benefits) just happens to be Aaron Abbot? Let's just say that this is going to be a very interesting ride. Pun included. R/OC, A/OC, Ch/OC, K/P, C/S, T/?**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything except for Leigh and anyone attached to her. And I just want to thank a really great friend, **Jazmin2224**, for helping me out! Thanks chickie!! **

**----------v----------**

Listen to me, oh goddess of mercy

Let him live, and let him be safe

'I…'

Guide him on this perilous path

And help lead him onward

'…will…'

Give onto him my love

Give onto him my compassion

'…you…'

Give onto him my trust

And give onto him my knowledge.

'…my…'

I will him all the powers that belong to him.

I will him the essence of me that he owns.

'…power…'

So mote it be.

**----------v----------**

The lightning that struck made me open my eyes. The hair that was once up in a French twist was now falling in front of my eyes, and I knew that I wasn't a very pretty picture. The pulsing from the two Sons using their powers is literally making my flesh jump. I slowly uncrouched from my position, feeling a little stiff, and moved closer to the road. I was going to go and get my cell phone to call the other Sons, when my entire body froze. I turned around, thinking it was Chase that had seen me, and was using his Powers. When I turned, I first saw Caleb with a huge ass magic ball, and then all of a sudden the lightning got worse. A sudden sharp pain went through my stomach. It felt like someone was ripping my guts out. I couldn't do anything except for fall to the ground, trying to breathe through the pain. My eyes widened when I saw the lightning from the sky, flow directly into Caleb's hands creating an even bigger ball of magic.

Just when I thought the pain couldn't get any worse, it intensified threefold that sent me crawling on the ground. I flipped over, trying to relieve the pain in my stomach, thinking that I was actually going to die just like Caleb said. Fucking Freaky Voice. Why did I have to listen to it? Fucking green fog! Fucking _Book of Damnation_!

My cursing was interrupted, however, by a bright green light coming from inside my stomach. It looked like it was forming a ball of neon lights, then it slowly started to travel up throughout my body and into my chest, then it made its way down my arms, and finally it ended in my hands. My entire body twitched then. It was like I was having some kind of seizure. My hands locked up, and then the light that was traveling inside of my body made its way outside, onto the palm of my hands. They were like little snow globes, that just happened to have some freaky fireworks display going on. My body convulsed one more time, and then it was like everything was peaceful again.

The light flew towards Caleb, adding on to the already huge magic ball, and I just rested on the ground. I could hear the rain pelting the ground next to me, and I could feel the wind blowing my hair and dress around. None of that mattered. I think I was waiting to see some angels or something. Maybe some harp music would play or nice fluffy clouds. I just laid there staring into the darkened sky, just waiting. I could hear the crackling of magic from Caleb and Chase, and I could still feel the pulsing, but I was still just waiting.

It seemed like forever when I felt a hand on the top of my head. I gave a huge jerk, and could hear someone sigh of relief. Focusing my eyes quickly, I tilted my head backwards and saw that it was only Caleb. He looked really concerned. Was it Sarah? Did she not make it?

Licking my dry lips, I croaked out, "Sarah?"

"She's fine." He answered. I heaved a great sigh.

"Chase?" I questioned. I had to know. No. I _needed_ to know.

"H-he's dead." When he said that, it was almost as if he was remorseful. Well, he did just kill a person. I wonder if I would have been sad if I killed Chase. No. I would have been glad. I looked back at Caleb, after I realized that I drifted off. He had a questioning look in his eyes, as if to wonder how I was dealing with it.

To end all of his questions, I just stated a flat, "Good. He deserved to die." I decided that laying there wasn't very comfortable. Not that I didn't love laying on rocks and mud all day. After a couple of tries by myself, I needed Caleb to help me get up. He carried me over to his Mustang where Sarah was sitting. We gave each other a small smile and shared a look. We were bonded. The outsiders who were let in. He laid me across his back seat, and I could feel myself dozing off.

-----v-----

I felt gentle hands pick me up. My eyelids fluttered open and I saw Reid's face staring down at me. I could only manage a grin, and then I felt myself passing out again.

-----v-----

I heard clinking to the right of me that scared me to death. My eyes popped open, and the first person I saw was Pogue sitting on a chair across the room. As I scanned the room, I noticed that someone had slept on the couch next to the bed I was on, and that Tyler was fixing himself some lemonade right next to me.

"That looks kind of tasty." I whispered. He jerked and the glass he was holding almost toppled over. Pogue jumped out of his chair, but not before shouting out that I was awake. When Mrs. Danvers came in right away, I figured out that I was at Caleb's house. She tutted around me like a mother hen, and for the first time in a long time I busted out laughing. Evelyn Danvers and mother hen should never be spoken in the same sentence. They're like polar opposites. But either way, I didn't mind it that much.

"How are you feeling?" Pogue asked. He looked really concerned. How long was I out? When I asked him just that he answered, "You slept like two days straight at first, and then you've been on and off for about a day and a half. We told the school that you came down with a really bad cold, and that you were staying here."

I gave him a sincere smile. "So how are you feeling big guy, and how's Kate?"

"I'm doing really well. Caleb helped a bit though." He grinned sheepishly. "And Kate's…"

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" My head swiveled to the doorway. There she was, and right behind her was Caleb and Sarah. They were all smiling, and looked a lot better than when I last saw them.

They came into the room all excited talking about what had happened, and all the talk around town about the fire at Putnam Barn. I tried my hardest to listen to them, but all I could think about was how the one person I wanted to see the most, wasn't here. Well, screw him. I put on my brave face, and decided to listen to the latest gossip.

"So Kira is determined to corrupt everyone into thinking that Sarah's pregnant with all four of the Sons' baby. Why did she even make it to senior year? Please answer me that?" We all laughed at Kate.

"Ooh, Ooh!" Sarah interjected. "There's also this rumor about Pogue trying to do an Evil Knievel stunt, and that's why his bike is totaled. They even said that there was a witness that said he did like three flips in the air." That had me almost crying from laughing so hard.

"Hey, I could do it, if I wanted to, alright? But I'm just going to have to wait until my bike is back to normal. Just you wait, I'll be driving doughnuts around your ass." Pogue said trying to defend himself.

"Aww, I'm sure you will. Just keep telling yourself that." Tyler chuckled.

We all sat in my 'room' for about an hour just talking back and forth and discussing what really happened. I found out that they told Kate right after she came out of her coma. She's actually taking it really well. But really, Kate has always been understanding and supportive, and she is definitely in love with Pogue. Everyone actually quieted down at the end, just sitting peacefully. Just happy to be alive.

That was when Reid came into the room. "Hey, Pogue, Tyler, can you go and grab the last couple of bags in the Hum…mer." He trailed off. It was actually a pretty funny site. There he was with a girl's book bag on one shoulder, a box of pastries in one hand, and a very surprised face. I couldn't help but stare back at him. I guess the rest of them decided to let us have a moment alone, because they all left to do some random chore around the house. When Tyler passed him, Reid handed him the pastries. I can not wait for them later.

"So how are you…"

"Did you just…"

We stumbled across our words. Instead of talking, we each settled for a genuine smile. I shifted to one side of the bed, and patted the empty space that I left. He quickly understood what I meant and sat down. I have never had an uncomfortable silence with a boy before. Usually I just led us straight to the sex, but I guess my body isn't too up for having a little horizontal rendezvous. Breathing in deeply, I flatted out the sheets that were covering my legs. When I started to play with a loose strand, he gently put his hand on top of mine.

We just sat there with our thumbs caressing the others' hand. It was a really sweet moment; one that I haven't had in a very long time. I swallowed before I spoke. I had to get the huge rock out of my throat. "How are you?"

Reid quietly responded, "Better now." And left it at that. For the first time in like three years I blushed. I had to bow my head to try and disguise it.

"Yeah. Me too." Was all that I said. And all that needed to be said. I slowly looked up, and locked my gaze with his. He stared back intently, and without even a moment's hesitation, gave me a small tender kiss on my lips. I returned it with a little more force, but we didn't take it farther than that. When I released myself from his lips, I had the biggest smile on my face. With a twinkle in my eye, I said, "A lot better now." And I was.

THE END.

----------v----------

That was it!!! So how did you like it? What didn't you like about it? What should I put in the sequel? What shouldn't I put in the sequel? Should I even have a sequel? Let me know!!! I want everyone's thoughts and ideas!!!!

Who I Absolutely LOVE:

Jazmin2224

roxietheroxie

Peril of Hope

gizmossidekick

BlackCaleb

CrushedCopellia

Dark-n-Twisty

Em-Jave

Taylor Simms 15458

cry2night4themusic

ghastlyghost21

evilangel3326

Slytherinsecret418

hockeygrl125

Fun-sized witch

angelnanoo

st.elmo-lover

Cara Mascara

shinigami109

Emma134

ExtremeAngelxJeffHardyFan

Glynnis007

Just da Girl

MemoriesCanKill

Mrs. Andou

My SmIle StAyS oN

SarahJoCoop

SpotConlonChik09

avidswimmer09

TORxTOR

ifiwalkthesun

kuririncute222

the1nonlimeli

Thank you all for such an amazing support group : )


	11. Sequel!

Hey guys!! I started the sequel to Control is Everything and if you haven't read the first chapter yet… here's a little preview:

**Stop the Noise: ****Will things change once Leigh enters into a relationship? What about her new found bond with Caleb? And what do her parents have to say about her new 'situation'? Just when you think everything has gone back to normal… Leigh/Reid, Caleb/Sarah, Pogue/Kate, Tyler/?, OMC/? Pogue/Leigh/Caleb friendship.**

**---------v---------**

Things have been really hectic around Ipswich these last couple of days. I spent almost about a week at the Danvers' Mansion. Evelyn really is a nice woman; she just needs to lay off of the alcohol. Their house has been like a second home to me. Literally. My parents are off to God knows where, and they never even came home to see if their ailing daughter would survive. But what can you do? Anyway, I just returned to Spensers yesterday, and I am not looking forward to classes. Thankfully Tyler and Reid got most of my assignments, not like I did all of them, so that way I wasn't too far behind. Sigh. Reid. What to say about Reid? Well, we can say that he is by far one of the best kissers in the world, and that's pretty much where all of my knowledge ends. We haven't gone farther than that, and right now, it feels like we will never get farther than that. I mean, he's acting like a freaking virgin around me. A girl can take so much of handholding before she wants to get to the actual main event. And every time I try and talk to him, he evades the questions and leaves the room saying he has to help Caleb. Fuck that. Caleb can help himself. I don't know what to do about that boy. Oh well. It's not like we're in a relationship.

xoxo

Leigh

**----------v----------**

I placed my journal on the nightstand next to my bed, and jump up to get dressed. They're having another bon fire tonight at the Dell's and I am so excited to go. I mean, I'm energized, no Freaky Voice shouting at me, no hazy fog about to make me pass out, and definitely no sore muscles. This is a perfect night to go out. I stripped off my shorts and ratty old t-shirt, and went to look at what I could wear that night. It wasn't supposed to rain, but it is getting chilly out.

I was about to put on the jeans and dress shirt, I had picked out, when the door opens. Without flinching, or covering myself up, I glanced to see who was at the door, and to my surprise it was Aaron, with a huge smile.

"Oh my God!" I flung myself at him. Hugging him hard, I asked, "How have you been? I haven't seen you in forever!" Aaron will always be close to my heart. He was the first person to understand my flaws, and didn't expect much in return. He's also a really great lover.

He was about to answer, when we heard a loud cough in the hallway. I looked up and froze. This does not look good. There was Reid stiffly standing there with his arms crossed in front of his body, just glaring at the two of us. I looked down at Aaron and I, and saw that he had wrapped his hands firmly around my body, and oh yeah, I was half naked. "Reid." was all that I could muster up. It looked so bad, I know that, but it really was innocent.

----------v---------

Go check it out! And let me know what you think about it??


End file.
